Fire Emblem Warriors: X-Supports
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Some spicy supports based on the interactions of Fire Emblem Warriors. Featured Pairings - Ryoma x Anna, Xander x Lyn, Chrom x Camilla, Darios x Yelena, Niles x Ceada, Robin x Corrin, and more listed inside.
1. Anna x Ryoma : Selfish Stocking

"To put it another way, it's OK to be selfish every now and again." Anna implored as she looked up at the man that had so graciously helped her. Quite simply, she had nothing but praise for the prince after he'd carried her stock back, or even helped her into her chair as he finished unloading the various wares she intended to sell. It certainly didn't hurt that he was quite a feast for the eyes…

"Perhaps you have a point... " Ryoma muttered before speaking clearly "Well, if it's no trouble...could you please acquire some yuzu pepper on my behalf?"

"You got it! Anything else?" she cheerfully asked, leaning in and brining her finger up to her chin. As much as she might not like the idea of being compared to her copious sisters, the redhead couldn't deny what was clearly a genetic trait shared across blood, time, and even space.

Ryoma pondered her inquiry before adding "Well, it would taste good with some chicken...". he mused, doing his best to avoid staring at her clearly defined cleavage. Sadly for the swordmaster, he was anything but a master of stealth. And while it wasn't quite the opening she'd been hoping for, she would take it nonetheless.

With his lingering gaze still on her, Anna kept up her trademark smile even as she leaned back in her chair. At the same time, the trickster spread her legs and presented her damp black shorts to the gawking Hoshidan. The Store was clearly marked as closed, and it was just the two of them back here…perfect.

"Are you suuure there's nothing else I can offer you, Prince Ryoma?"

* * *

The destruction of her dress was regrettable, but the force of the Hoshidan Prince's thrusts into her rose-covered muff was MORE than satisfying to compensate. In fact just the sensation of Ryoma's firm grip on her splayed, stocking-clad thighs was enough to make the merchant purr with delight. When his personal dagger struck a critical blow, she threw back her head and let her praise flow, somehow keeping her beret still firmly affixed to her increasingly frayed hair.

The prince ignored his own instinctual admonishment at such disgraceful treatment of his armor; he had been far too intent to strip himself of any obstructions between his loins and the randy tricksters tempting honeypot. Even the use of his coat as a spread for their erotic antics did not register as anything more than a logical course of action rather than defilement. So as Ryoma kept plowing her deeper into the makeshift bedding of their respective cape and coat, his mind was no longer on his siblings or even the arduous battle they still faced; his eyes were only on her.

A particularly strong thrust caused her to squeal, throwing her arms up to his wrists. In response, the spikey brunette relinquished his hold on her thighs and reared forward, entwining his fingers with hers as their lips met. It was kiss devoid of love, but bursting instead of with passion and lust; a mutual exchange. All the while he kept gyrating his hips to meet hers even as her legs fell to the wayside.

Anna's tongue wrestled with his, neither side keen to relent to the other. Her exposed fingers squeezed his as she struggled to match his pace. Eventually he wore her down, and the prince's tongue shot past and penetrated her mouth. Dimly, the redheaded merchant felt one of his hands pull out of hers, only to latch onto her swaying breasts and start tweaking her erect teat. So callous, so hard…so perfect…

The sweat of their bodies mixed together, decreasing the friction between them. Below, his churning caused a mixture of precum and quim juice to leak out of her slit, dripping down to stain his coat. For the absurd notion of breathing, Ryoma broke away from their kiss; leaving thing trails of saliva to join their lips. When at last she felt his impending climax, Anna had just enough strength to bring her boots around his back and force him deeper in.

Her world went white as his roars met hers…

* * *

"So yuzu pepper and some chicken; will you be wanting anything else?" Anna asked before going back to happily slurping on her virile treat. The trickster watched as her ministrations had an impact on the prince before finally hearing his response.

"T-that would be all. But once it all comes in, I'll cook you a true Hoshidan dinner…a private one, if you'd wish."

Anna's simple gurgle and lustful red eyes were answer enough.


	2. Lyn x Xander: Kingswood Kink

Siegfried glowed purple as another crescent of energy struck through the Outrealm hordes. With the High Prince's attention focused to the left, a pair of crafty Fiends attempted to strike, only to be struck down by his bow-wielding riding companion. Lyn winced as her sudden actions caused a spasm through her body, but paid little heed as she turned to follow up on Xander's attack. Even if it wasn't her usual fare, there was little doubt that her archery was just as keen as her blade work.

The two nobles continued their battle; covering each other's weak spots and doing their best to ignore the obvious shackle they'd been caught with. Sword and bow in accord even if they weren't exactly fighting at their most optimum strength. But you can't really expect even the most disciplined of fighters to be at their best when one was currently penetrating the other's ass.

To their credit, the monsters weren't exactly part of the plan; neither Xander's and certainly not the Saccaen's. Her plan had simply been to mount the Nohrian Prince's steed under the pretense of demonstrating horseback archery in the Kingswood (whilst conspicuously lacking her usual shorts or underwear) and teasing him until… well THAT part had gone off without a hitch. A few minutes of grinding followed by a questionably long period with her rearing up gave the prince enough time to draw his virile blade and suitably sheathe it within her back scabbard.

Though they'd been intimate a few times now, this was indeed the first time she'd offered herself in such a manner. It was an understandably rough experience, and one that made her quite thankful she'd had the foresight to prepare her rump before they'd set off. Sure the pain had been expected, and yet even with all her training and years spent conditioning her body for battle it was still quite prominent. But hearing his grunts as her defined ass bounced along his penis made it all worth it for her.

The next twenty minutes or so had been a pained yet blissful romp as he plundered her with little restraint. Feeling the steady gallop of their horse along with her paladin's roaming gauntlets over her dress, Lyn couldn't help but mewl as she leaned back into his armored chest. He made no effort to disrobe her, and in kind she made no attempt to ruin their fun with something so time-consuming. So they rode on; clothes in order with the bare exception of their nethers as they relished the cool evening in the woods.

Occasionally she'd make an offhanded shot to a tree or a wooden wall just to show off. Every successive hit rewarded her with Xander's lips rearing over her shoulder to meet hers as his hands cupped her clothed breasts. Their clash of tongues would persist until one of them had the fortitude to break away; claiming a victory over the other and leaving them all too eager for the next time. It was during one of their sordid makeout sessions that she noticed his eyes widen in alarm before abruptly breaking off and drawing his sword.

So here they were now; no longer focused on each other's bodies but instead fighting to survive the budding night in the Kingswood. On their own this would be child's play, together it would be a warmup at best. and yet the carnal circumstances they'd evoked made for a suitable difficulty as they fought their own fighting discipline to keep from distracting each other from the imminent danger.

"A-ah! Watch it!" She snapped as she glanced back at him accusingly after a particularly fast gallop. A sidelong glance from the Crown Prince was her response. The green-tressed warrior held her tongue as she focused on culling their Fiendish foes. All the while she was fighting a battle between her instincts to fire on everything in sight and the fact that every twitch squeezed down on Xander's cock. It was a far more harrowing battle than the one for their very lives made even more difficult by the lithe and unworldly acrobatics of his horse.

The horse galloped on, tuned into its master's intent after many skirmishes and sorties. While the interloper was an unwelcome distraction, it could at the least take equine solace in the fact that it was once more in familiar territory; the fields of battle that they ruled with such totality. So master and steed fought as they usually did, little realizing what kind of pleasurable hell they were subjugating the Saccean noblewoman to. It was during a particularly rough landing that caused both its riders to fiercely jostle where her peak was exceeded.

"X-x-xaaaaaanKYAH!"

"Lyn! Damnit!" the prince swore as he wrapped his free arm around the prone bow-woman, shielding her and keeping the dazed girl from falling off his horse. Neither were in the current mind to appreciate the fact that her generous tits were pressed into his bicep, and even his adjustment was purely to better cover her with his shield. Without her assistance, the paladin's mission became a little more arduous, and the sensations of her taut rear squeezing his loins made it all the more risky. But if their survival depended on him shielding his friend whilst she subconsciously milked his Nohrian pride, then so be it!

…How quickly bravado is lost when a woman's ass is strangling your dick. Perhaps it was for the best that their foes had been dwindled to a single captain and about fifty of its lackeys. Xander managed to fell twenty more of the foul monsters before he'd worked up enough momentum to leap into the air. It was a devastating blow that he'd done many a time before; he knew that both he and his trusty steed could survive with no worse for wear…

What he had NOT factored in was the fact that he was currently tending to an orgasm-stunned Lyndis. When gravity reminded him of that, his own climax was assured as he planted Siegfried into the ground before latching onto the woman's stomach. The copious ropes of spunk that he shot into her ass was worthy of a Crown Prince and rivaled even the first two times they'd copulated in the month prior.

The sensation of her ass being blasted knoced Lyn out of her sexual haze; bringing her back to the real world with a groan. "huh? Wher…oh.". One look around them confirmed that they were alone once more as the Outrealm Fiends disintegrated around them. The irate huff of Xander's horse brought her attention to their disgruntled mount. Having grown up around such noble creatures, the plainswoman had the decency to feel guilty about what her scheme sowed. While it was hardly enough, at the very least her tender stroking of its neck seemed to placate the midnight-coated steed.

The Prince of Nohr recovered far quicker than she had, already pulling up Siegfried to return it to its scabbard. He reluctantly withdrew his shield-laden arm from her bosom, leaving her now-erect nipples to poke against the thin fabric of her dress. "Perhaps we should take shelter in case more fiends are lurking about." He suggested, his tone carrying concern, exhaustion… and a tinge of anticipation.

Lyn placed her bow in her lap as she reached up to fix her disheveled ponytail. Glancing down confirmed her suspicions that she'd drenched the saddle of her prince's steed in her juices. And while she couldn't possibly see it behind her, she could tell that Xander's dick was still firm and ready within her.

"…Nah, I'd prefer another ride through the forest." She looked back with an impish grin…


	3. Hinoka x Frederick: Lancebreaker

"Like on the battlefield; that's an order."

How quickly the Hoshidan princess would doubt her convictions as the Great Knight continued to plow into her with little abandon. Perhaps it was for the best that her arduous training had long since robbed her of her maiden's head; but by Hikariryu did it hurt. Even ignoring the Wary's bulk, having his chiseled body bearing over her and compressed down on her was almost stifling…pleasingly so.

She honestly hadn't expected this outcome when she'd challenged Frederick's vow following their latest sparring match. Finding out that the Great Knight intentionally forwent his preferred spear or sword in favor of his 'weakest' proficiency had made her respect the veteran knight even further. It certainly didn't hurt that they'd mutually stripped out of their usual clothes in favor of wear more suited for the beach… Aytolis had remarkably hot summers it seemed.

But neither the knight nor the princess' thoughts were on their discarded garments, but on the sweat-soaked body of their partner. She was honestly getting jealous of the Exalt; having such a devoted steward and bodyguard at his beck and call. Sure the Great Knight's antics bordered on fanaticism that left quite a few of the army uncomfortable (nowhere near the extent of the Nohrian Princess however; THAT took fixation to a disturbing level), compared to Amaza's churlish quips and Setsuna's… everything it was a breath of fresh air. Every thrust of the Ylissean's girth into her tight royal snatch…it was a pain she wouldn't trade for all the world.

Despite her toned physique, there was no denying Hinoka's femininity; the graceful curves that persisted beneath her taught muscles, her small yet firm breasts, and even the finely trimmed red patch just above her sex were perfect testaments. And to her credit; while her clenched hands weren't likely to give Frederick pause any time soon, they were at least leaving marks behind as her palms struggled to maintain her grip.

The armory was filled with their grunts and moans as the smell of sex and sweat. Still Hinoka would be remiss to just let things stay the course and opted to goad the knight further. "Is that *OOH!*- Is that really your be-*eep*!". She didn't even get a chance to finish before the veteran pulled up her legs and kept railing into her; making her already firm pussy even tighter and triggering her explosive climax.

She was so caught up in her orgasm she scarcely noticed Frederick give one last mighty thrust before completely pulling out of her just as his first rope of spunk drenched her naval. The brunette grunted as he fired load after load up Hinoka's body. The Hoshidan Sky Knight's eyes uncrossed just in time to see the Ylissean Great Knight's cum assault her face and splash onto her tongue.

"…That went well." She panted as her fingers wiped away some of the sticky residue from her. Meanwhile the stalwart knight stood at attention, not even be crass enough to take the slightest bit of pride in his accomplishments of bathing a princess in his seed.

"All I did was give a hundred and ten percent, Lady Hinoka."

"…Go for a hundred and twenty then?" the devious smirk on her face shined through the drying cum. She wouldn't trade Setsuna or Azama for anything, but damn it all if Hinoka wasn't going to enjoy this as long as she could.


	4. Marth x Celica : Royal Indulgence

I DID intend to have this posted a few hours ago alongside the A03 update, but I dozed off before I could...whoops. Long and short was I got the Marth/Celica support and this came pretty organically afterward. Enjoy!

* * *

As the moon rose above the sleepy little village just outside the Kingswood, the villagers were preparing a modest feast for the brave warriors that had protected their town against the invading forces. All but two of the brave heroes were already in attendance; the Hero-King and the Zofian Priestess. Yet despite the concerns of Frederick and to a small extent Robin, the others were content to celebrate without them; surely the legendary warrior Marth could be allowed rest after all, and Celica had more than proven herself since they'd rescued her from those forsaken caverns. So the Heroes basked; little knowing that the missing duo were only a short walk from the festive square, relishing each other's contact in a back alley near the outskirts of town.

Celica scarcely considered the circumstances around their illicit union. No sooner had they finished off the last of the Gristonne forces did the Prince of Altea approach her about walking through the village, citing their earlier discussion about how war would affect the civilians. The two took solace in the fact that the villagers had been spared of any strife, and in fact seemed rather cheerful considering how close they'd been to a fate most grim. It was nearing dusk by the time they were making their way back to the camp when Marth offered her words and a gift; one that compelled her to drag him into the nearest alleyway.

He gave her a chaste kiss and a heartfelt thanks; she offered FAR more than that in return.

The lost princess of Zofia cared not for how her greaves were defiled on the seedy ground; she was far too invested in lavishing the prince's cock with her tongue and relishing as his fingers danced in her fiery curls. Though she was far from proficient in the art, having the haptic feedback of Marth's subdued grunts paired with his twitching fingers inspired the priestess and made her bold. With her red eyes locked on his blue pools, she brought her mouth over the twitching head of his dick before it disappeared between her lips.

Celica's bravado ultimately proved a hindrance as the Altean's girth filled her cheeks and rammed into the back of her mouth. The redhead couldn't help but cough and gag as she struggled to adjust, causing spit to dribble out. Still, she was determined to finish what she'd started and resorted to breathing through her nose as she fought to ingest more of Marth's personal Falchion. She needn't bother; her labored attempts were still sufficient enough to bring the sexually naïve prince to climax, and it wasn't long before she had to eject the convulsing penis lest she end up drowning in noble cum.

Celica paid no mind to the errant stream that blasted across her face as she coughed out the excess of sperm, catching it in her gloved hand rather than let it fall to the ground. Using the back of her other hand, she cleaned off the trails of spit and spunk dribbling out from her lips before accepting his hand to pull her up. With the meager inch her heels gave over the Altean's flat boots, the two were practically on a level field of sight. Before the Prince could say anything and ruin their moment, the Zofian raised her hand over her open mouth and caught as much of the royal seed as she could; letting it dance on her tongue before she swallowed it before his shocked blue eyes.

The words were unspoken; this was only the beginning. With her consented guidance, Marth slipped her shorts down her legs before dropping the matching, damp delicates as well. The sight of her dripping desire and the patch of orange curls above it was both arousing and yet equally captivating. Celica hissed as the cool night air graced her intimate skin as she turned back to face the wall before spreading her legs as far as she could. With his penis firmly erect once more, the prince didn't hesitate to line up and slip into her warm snatch.

The redhead bit back her moan as her breastplate scraped against the stone wall. Feeling the prince's hands on her hips, she started to meet his hips and shake her little rear to spice things up. The Altean challenged her taunts with some tricks of his own, such as snaking one of his hands to her start teasing just above her sex whilst he reared over to nip at her ear. For being a professed virgin, she had to hand it to the bluenette; he knew how to think on his feet.

The two continued their clandestine romp; savoring each other even as the day's light faded away and cast them in darkness. While the Zofian was drowning in the electrifying bliss that billowing within her, Marth was a little more lucid and aware of his surroundings. So when he heard the patter of feet on cobblestones, he had the fortitude to halt his pace. Furthermore when the Celica turned back to protest, he managed to buy her silence with a searing kiss. Even that did not stop the little firebrand from writhing in his grasp and going full tilt as soon as the footsteps faded away. She'd coax out his second load, and the third, and even the fifth if his stamina could hold out.

The night was still young when the two opted to steal away back to the sparsely occupied tent for a more comfortable venue to pursue further conquests. Surely their friends wouldn't mind if they didn't show up at the feast tonight; there was always another battle to fight and a celebration to indulge in just over the horizon. But for tonight; the two nobles would engage in a diplomatic liaison between their far-off kingdoms…


	5. Camilla x Chrom : In the Malig's Grip

In hindsight it would've been best to pick someone else to go; Cordelia, Takumi, even NILES might've been a better choice. Not to say he didn't have faith in the Nohrian Princess; on the contrary she'd proven herself to be quite a key asset in their ongoing war. So when Robin and Tiki had requested backup dealing with a contingent of Gristonne cavaliers, he didn't hesitate to send Corrin with a beast slayer sword in tow. And with the letter he'd received just now from Robin detailing their victory, it perfectly resolved the matter in his eyes… now if only he could convince the buxom princess that had just barged into his quarters.

"Prince Chrom; am I to understand that you sent my dear Corrin ALONE on a dangerous mission?!" Camilla practically hissed as she leaned over the desk in anger. Due to the late hour, the Malig Knight had traded her usual garb (one that could barely be quantified as clothing, much less 'armor') for a sheer orchid robe that did nothing to conceal her body… or the fact that she was without a scrap of underwear.

The Exalt tried to stay professional and relay the news he'd just gotten. "I received word that Corrin rendezvoused with Robin and Tiki and successfully defeated their foes. She'll be back by midday tomorrow." Chrom explained as he tried to look away from the pleasing sight before him.

"Tomorrow?! And what am I to do tonight without my Corrin safe here; where I can hold her?!" she insisted as she leaned in further, causing her unbound cleavage to sway and bounce far more than her usual corset would allow. Still the Exalt remained firm in his resolve, if somewhat delayed in responding.

"Camilla you're being far too iration-Uhp?!" any further conversation was cut short as the orchid-tressed beauty had grabbed his collar and pulled him into her lips, darting straight into his mouth and instantly establishing her dominance. She'd been waiting for just the right moment ever since she stormed in, and once his eyes had been averted from her little distractions, she knew it was the best time to pounce.

In truth the Nohrian heiress had long since tired of the cavalier attitude the Ylissean lord had taken in regards to her dear Corrin; sending the young royal on all manner of mundane tasks and driving her poor big sister to endlessly worry. Well tonight was the last straw; she'd seen the way Chrom had attempted to avoid her following their first altercation, and had taken every liberty tonight to exploit the man's weaknesses (although to be honest she'd just thrown a robe over her usual sleeping arrangements and stormed over). And judging by the way he was already practically putty in her hands, this would be over soon.

As the princess continued to assault the Exalt's lips, her free hand swiped away any obstacles on the desk, clearing the path for her to climb up and rear over him. As a testament to her alarming strength, Chrom felt his chair push backward on the wooden floor as the Malig Knight finished crawling over his workstation and landed in his lap. At some point in her little exodus her robe had come undone, fully exposing her tantalizing body to the lord.

"This is your responsibility you naughty young man. So YOU'RE going to be the one to keep me company." Her husky voice explained, more an order than a request. She wouldn't even give him the chance to respond as she took his lips captive once more, throwing her arms around the Exalt's neck. The flashes oh her earlier…antics, came back in full swing, and much like that time it left Chrom feeling rather bothered…and wanting.

Camilla sensed the unease in the Ylissean body and backed away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. "I said I only have room in my heart for Corrin… but I'll be more than happy to welcome you into my arms, my dear prince." The Nohrian heiress promised as she dove back in again, opting to pepper his reddened face with her orchid lips. Below, her exposed pussy sat just above his hardening penis still trapped in the confines of his trousers. "Such a fine blade your Falchion is…" she whispered before nibbling on his earlobe.

If there was even a single thought of throwing her off; of fighting back to escape his captivity, Chrom did not pursue it. Between her loud, wet lips, her firm nipples against his chest, and of course her gyrating hips, how could the lord think of anything at all? And yet for all his bravado and bullheadedness when locked in battle, the young heir could do nothing but succumb to the far superior machinations of the older princess. And once he felt her manicured nails dive beneath the fabric of his shirt to graze his skin, he knew this was the best course of action.

With how unbearably long it had been since his last 'lesson' with Phila and the natural sexpot that was Camilla, Chrom would begrudgingly admit shame as his loins exploded; drenching his trousers in the seed of Ylisse. And yet the orchid temptress continued her grinding, as if intending to coax out as much of his wasted cum as she could. When his cock was practically exhausted, she reached in and finally graced his trembling member with her direct, delicate touch.

"Oh dear; it seems you've made a mess…" the Nohrian cooed as she extracted her now-sticky hand and examined the mess between her fingers. With Chrom's half-lidded eyes firmly on her, the orchid-tressed war princess sucked off each digit, loudly ingesting each gulp before wiping her palm on his coat. The Exalt was simply too stunned to retaliate the desecration of his clothes, much less react to her getting off his lap an securing her robe once more.

"Well I'm sure the bath's are clear; I won't keep you my dear." She smiled as her twin dragons were once again hidden from his eyes (though no more covered than before). Without losing her damnable smirk, Camilla drew up a small dollop of cum from his waistband before bringing it back to her lips. With one last audible 'pop', she turned to the door and exited his chamber, only sparing a single last sultry farewell.

"I'll see you later, Chrom…"


	6. Robin x Corrin : Dragon's Pool

"Chrom? Are you certain?" Robin asked as he looked down at the dragon girl. With the moon high overhead, it was just the two of them in this placid lake a fair distance from the camp. It was always nice to go out for their philosophical talks… well that and they wanted privacy for the more 'aggressive' side of their little arrangement. But enough time had been frittered away on talks of destiny and fate, and instead the two silverette's had resorted to petty gossip of their fellow warriors.

"Oh yeah; smelled it right on Camilla's robe as she was squeezing the air out of my lungs." Corrin explained as she watched the fireflies nearby, captivated by the luminescent creatures until they flew away. The water shifted as she turned back to face the man holding her, meeting his brown eyes with her own red pools. "I don't think it was anything special; probably just her teasing going too far." She mused as she started to play with the tactician's silver locks.

"He DID ask me to challenge his decision the next time he suggested sending you." The amnesiac added, rather enjoying the sensation of the young woman's fingers in his hair. He repaid her kindness with one of his own as he brought his own hand up from her chest to start scratching her pointed ear. The sight of her leaning into him further as her cheeks blossomed was an added bonus.

"Ugh…I love Camilla dearly, but she's just so…so suffocating!" the princess whined, her voice going up an octave as her fidgeting caused his dick to throb inside her. It had been strange to think of having the final round whilst they were still in candid conversation, but the dragon maiden was honestly glad she'd went along with the amnesiac's little experiment. And while their clothes might be out of reach, a water-treated tome and her trusty Yato were submerged just within arms reach in case they had any unwelcomed guests.

"Hmm…perhaps you need to be sent out more often; it would give her time to adjust to the fact you've got your own life to live and maybe she'll mellow out." Robin hypothesized as he gave her a few more thrusts. "We'll just have to see if Chrom changes his tune after a while, is all." The tactician decided, never stopping his ministrations on her ear.

Even with her being preoccupied, the Manakete still let out an undignified snort at the prospect. "I don't think he'd survive; Camilla's already sadistic enough as is. When it comes to me…" she didn't need to finish her thoughts; they'd both seen how SPIRITED the eldest princess of Nohr would get on the battlefield.

"Well if anyone's going to be able to tell, it's you Corrin." The tactician stated; his words both equally flattering and somewhat teasing. He couldn't help it; the way she'd eagerly asked if he had anymore of his midday lemon tart from just the stench on his breath had been simply adorable.

Corrin groaned at his little jab before it morphed into a sensual purr under his touch. "Don't remind me; it's already bad enough hearing muffled moans and smelling EVERYTHING no matter how well they try to wash it off. And it's not like I can just say 'oh, you've been screwing so-and-so?'; that's just weird even for me." She ranted as the thoughts of hearing her friends and family having…relations, with others nearly made her gag. "Our little army is full of perverts."

"Really? Like who?"

Corrin knew that tone; it was the kind that went beyond mere curiosity and instead delved into 'I have a plan' territory. "Does it really matter?" she asked, wary of his intentions.

"I was just thinking if such bonds would entail improved performance on the battlefield. If we could figure out which pair-" His rambling was cut short as a long white appendage smacked against his lips.

"Oh no; you're not playing Tactician right now." Corrin growled as she waved her tail in front of his face, daring him to be press his luck. Luckily, Robin was anything but stupid and filed his thoughts away for later. She didn't exactly say 'no' to his proposal after all…

"Fair enough; I supposed I DO have a Dragon to lay…" he smirked; reminding her of the cheesy pick-up line she'd used to entice him the first time. Before she could bemoan her previous folly, her lover had already shifted his body and began to thrust up into her greedy little flower. With that the banter had come to a close in favor of the final round of 'debate'; fucking each other's brains out.

The still night was filled with the sounds of grunting and moaning, along with the splashes of disturbed water and the slapping of flesh. The amnesiac felt her tail wrap around his waist, limiting how much he could pull out and aiding in his pace. For her part the dragon princess only did the barest minimum to match his thrusts, content instead to be jerked around like a puppet. After letting out a strangled cry, she felt his hands swiftly move form her hips to grabbing her in a full nelson and bending her head down. The reason for his sudden roughness manifested in the form of antlers sticking straight up a scant few inches from his face.

There were many…issues, to be found when it came to mating with Corrin; small quirks and idiosyncrasies that came about due to her draconic abilities. While she usually had an admirable degree of control in times of combat or leisure, being stimulated in such a manner made all that restraint fly out the window. So in preparation for that the two had mapped out just about every little transformation she could evoke and how best to counter it in regards to having sex. Robin already knew how long each impulse would last, and indeed no sooner had her head returned to its human shape did he pull her arms back as her razor spears shot out. Unbeknownst to his lover, the tactician had clandestinely mapped out how best to either trigger or even suppress her instinctual habits, and used such tricks to prevent her from letting off some of her more dangerous attacks.

As much as he thoroughly enjoyed the tight snatch constricting his dick, the fact was that the tactician needed to be alert; ready to adjust to prevent any injuries as a result of her uncontrollable actions. Sure it meant he couldn't just let himself go and ride her until they were both raw, but in a way it let him appreciate the princess in a way that few others could boast. And regardless of what kind of draconic limb she threw out, in the end she was still the silver-tressed princess he'd come to cherish and…well that was a bridge even he feared to approach. After all they were very much on a fleeting time whilst they fought this war…

He came first; his lack of physical prowess laid low by her superior stamina and unbearably tight body. Even being naturally lubricated as a water dragon, Corrin was able to compress his loins like no one else possibly could. Robin counted his loads, and as he felt the third burst into her he took a deep breath and dived beneath the water, holding her straight above him. The amnesiac was more of a silent lover; keeping his grunts to a quieter tone, and sheepishly finding the sound of his own orgasms to be…strange. So in that regard the water suited him (Well that and to avoid the wings that flew straight up into the air from her back).

Corrin…well she was a passionate soul that wasn't afraid to scream out and let herself be heard. What few forest dwellers had managed to slink up to the lake scampered at the sound of a dragon's roar as she climaxed. From her mouth spewed a cyclone of water that reared to the canopy of trees before dispersing as a quick but steady shower. THAT was the other reason the two had opted to perform their liaisons in such a manner; far from their comrades, with her facing away from him.

The Ylessean tactician felt her fall into the water, urging him to bring them both back up to the surface. Robin watched as her wings melted away, leaving him with the sight of her naked back. But his view quickly changed as he pulled her convulsing body close, letting her ride out her spasms for as long as she needed. Only when he felt her breathing steady itself did he finally pull her off his dick and slowly release her. With labored breath and great effort, the princess turned and faced him.

No tongue, no petting; just a simple kiss shared between the two. It was their own way of bringing things to a close; past the hair-raising antics or his calculated ministrations, they could appreciate each other in ways that didn't risk rending flesh. Around them the impromptu rain dwindled as the forest became still once more. That could very well have been the end of their night, if not for the stubborn throbbing of her lover's cock blooming back to life.

"Well, it only makes sense to finish cleaning up right?" Corrin smirked as she gave him just long enough to appreciate her nude body before submerging beneath the waves. Robin didn't even flinch when he saw a flash of light and two horns pop out of the water before his erection was engulfed in something warm yet equally wet. It was only natural that a beast that wielded water would also be able to hold its breath after all.

Fate or Destiny be damned; they had each other.

* * *

These silly little things have netted over a thousand views in less that ten days... I don't know whether to be amazed or irate at how well this is doing compared to Goddess' Eye, but whatever. Anyway I'm putting these on hold while I start a new month-long series tomorrow in the spirit of the holidays... also Xenoblade 2 is out and my copy's arriving tomorrow morning so there might be a shift in one-shots coming up.


	7. Darios x Yelena : Bedchamber Diplomacy

It was one thing to look upon the widowed Queen of Aytolis from her throne, and quite another to watch her writhe in the sheets. For the crown prince of Gristonne, he had the distinct pleasure of seeing both sides of the lovely blonde. It didn't matter that she was a queen and he was a prince; that she was nearly a score his senior or that their kingdoms were only tangentially aligned. All that mattered was to make each other squirm and beg for more; a game they'd played for quite some time now.

However he'd managed to claim the privilege of her bedchambers was irrelevant to him, not when he could listen to her melodious moans as she rode his loins like a woman possessed. The sight of her long golden locks stuck to her sweat-coated skin stoked the fires of his Gristonnian pride like no spout of combat could dare. But who would waste time frittering on such matters when they could indulge in their sweet, forbidden scandal?

It was almost surreal having to look at her from afar; to bow low before her throne or to speak with such impersonal titles as 'your highness' and as the Queen of Aytolis. But not here; in the personal chambers high above the grand hall and far from the eyes and ears of her subjects. Any corner after those grand oak doors; be it her bath, the small garden, her private study, or on the sea of blue sheets, could he speak to her as what they were: lovers.

The only time he could call her by her name.

"Ye-Yelena." Darios moaned as he felt her finely manicured nail on his chest Above him, the graceful mother of two smiled as she kept pumping on his dick. The thin material of her babydoll portraying every supple curve of her bare mature body. Even the long sleeves that fell to her delicate wrists perfectly highlighted her graceful arms as she stroked the younger prince's cheek. In kind his own hands were shifting between kneading the cheeks of her ass or massaging her hips.

Time had been extraordinarily forgiving to her; granting her a body that was hardly suited for one such as her. The sight of her usually-sagging tits bouncing in rhythm to their gyrations was captivating, as was the visage of her immodest face. It was the knowledge that HE; the overlooked heir of the Gristonne Empire, that could bring their ally such pleasure that made every unbearable moment in his home worthwhile. While he did truly enjoy his time with the twins, it was always her smile that he eagerly awaited. Be it from above him on her throne or within his arms.

Yelena squeaked as Darios brought his body up, attacking her exposed neck. Desperate for more, the older woman wrapped her arms around her younger bedmate, further defiling the sheets she'd long kept cold and alone. With better access to her tantalizing body, the younger man wasted no time and started to roam over every inch of her immaculate flesh. A particular combination of biting her trapezius and a harsh tweak of her ridged nipple brought one of her hands up to his head as she screamed with wanton abandon. It was fortunate that her chambers were so high up and detached from the rest of the palace; it gave them the freedom to be as open in their declarations as they pleased.

"Yelena, I'm-!"

Her eyes widened in alarm at his proclamation. Yet before she could urgently remind him of her current state, Darios was already withdrawing from her sore lips. Yelena was only briefly stunned by her lover's foresight before she scurried back just in time to catch his first ejaculation. Despite how much the prince cherished every time he could release within her royal pot, her promise for later compelled him to play fair tonight. And in fairness, it's not like he was going to scoff at the chance to paint her face with his seed.

As rope after rope of spunk assaulted her, the queen's lidded eyes were drawn to the Gristonnian's royal scepter. While it was suitably impressive, it was a pale compared to her late husbands, requiring the vigor of youth to compensate instead. And while she had little doubts that he would grow into a fine king, Ultimately his throne would be alongside another; perhaps her own daughter. Even as the Queen of Aytolis scooped up string after sticky string to offer into her lips, the thought of her dear Lianna warming the future king's bed swirled in her mind.

…

"…How long?"

Yelena sighed, already knowing what he was referring to. "Just give me an hour; we'll continue in the bath, alright?" the queen promised as she brought his head into her chest. If the youth had any objections to his lingering spunk being mixed into his hair, the prospects of her forthcoming rump milking his cock dry bid him silent.

Tomorrow he'd 'arrive' just in time to meet the twins. But until then they'd be sure to engage in a few more matters of diplomacy…

* * *

Hi ho, hi ho, back to Xenoblade 2 I go...


	8. Robin x Sakura & Elise : the Saint's Lap

Apologies in advance; it seems my only way to update new chapters is to edit existing documents since it's not letting me upload more...

* * *

There were things that Robin regretted in his life; this was definitely up there.

Not so much taking the role of the Winter Envoy (if anything he was quite flattered to be offered the position…after being told what exactly that meant), or even that it meant he'd have to hear what everyone in the army wanted. At the very least he didn't have to worry about any grown men or women sitting on his lap… well except for Corrin, but hey; how could he deny his little dragon? No, the source of his mortification came from the one that INSISTED on playing the tradition to a tee; even though she was well over the age.

The timid little blossom; despite her insistence that she honor the Ylissean tradition, was simply too flustered to actually face him. So instead of just hiding her face while sitting on his thigh (which WAS where children were supposed to be, not in some old man's lap), she was facing away with her back pressed into his chest.

The fact she was wearing the Envoy's red cap on her head was rather adorable however.

"I-I don't know."

Robin refrained from sighing and pressed on. "Surely there must be something, Sakura? This is essentially carte blanche for whatever you want; a better staff, maybe some new clothes?"

Why were Hoshidan's so hard to work with on this?! Ryoma just wanted his family to be happy, Hinoka at least asked for a new spear, and Takumi… well he called the whole thing a charade and stormed out, so less work for the tactician. Hell, if anything he WANTED Camilla to come back in; at least her laundry list of demands was SOMETHING.

"W-well…I usually ask for Corrin to come back, but she has! B-but then she went away again and all I wanted was for us to stop fighting, and we have!" Sakura timidly explained, failing to make eye contact with the slightly older man across her shoulder. She also seemed ignorant to the fact her nervous fidget was having certain…effects, on the tactician.

 _'Please stop squirming, please stop squirming, please stop squrm-ING?!'_

As if hearing his mantra, the bashful miko doubled down on her antics and practically threw clothed mound onto his budding erection. Robin resisted every impulse to grab her shoulders and make a massive mistake. He was…well not 'dating', but in a relationship with Corrin; Sakura's beloved sister! The thought of being (rightfully) hunted down by a literal army of katanas, naginatas, clubs, and a VERY pissed off dragon played out vividly in his mind… and yet he was SO close to cumming in his own trousers!

Needless to say, he was equally thankful and dismayed when she practically leapt off his lap and turned back to face him. "Th-thank you Robin." She bowed before scampering away with her cheeks in her long sleeves. Even in his disheveled state, the tactician couldn't help but notice a slight sway in her hips; one that looked a tad too rehearsed to be dismissed as natural movement. Still, with her departure the tactician finally had a moment's respite before he'd need to hear more requests…

Probably should take care of that wet spot on his trousers first?

* * *

One splash of cold water later, the now-dripping Robin was once again at his desk and ready for more entries. In walked the youngest Nohrian princess; festooned in a more seasonally appropriate variation of her usual attire with a comically oversized hat between her twin tails. The beaming smile on her face warmed his heart like a fresh cinnamon roll.

"So what do you want, El-*mph?!*

Elise hadn't wasted any time; clearing the distance and leaping onto the surprised tactician and forcing open his mouth. He felt her little chest squeeze against his as her gloved fingers gripped his silver locks. But even all that simply didn't compare to the growing horror as his groin betrayed him once more under the assault of her gyrating rump.

But… why, cinnamon roll?!

Even if he couldn't see it, he KNEW that the supple cheeks currently squeezing his hardon were simply too big for such a petite figure. Then again she did spend a lot of time on horseback…focus, damnit! This wasn't the time to be thinking with his groin; to be appreciating the youngest princess's taut thighs, or her hands massaging his scalp…Damnit, that's not helping!

Once again Robin fought his impulses; this time to clutch the small of her back and force her even closer to his body. If he had justifiable fears of Hoshido, he could only imagine the wrath of NOHR'S royal family. He'd seen what they could do on the field of battle; the idea of having Xander AND Camilla baying for his blood made his skin crawl.

Much like her fellow princess, Elise sensed his pending doom and broke away; her violet pools dancing with delight at his flustered face. Why must such an innocent face be tainted with a wicked grin of carnal intent?

"aah…S-so about the Envoy…"

"Nah, I'm good." Elise turned and left the confused, terrified, and thoroughly aroused Ylissean alone…

* * *

"You're evil." He growled at the mirthful dragon girl leaning on his doorway.

"This is what you get for teasing me…." Corrin smirked as she crossed her arms. The Vallite princess had simply walked in with an innocent look before her lover had levied his glare at her and spoke those words. There was no point in being feint; not with the most analytical and calculating member of their army. And hey, he didn't necessarily need to know that Sakura and Elise weren't exactly OPPOSED to the idea.

"You know that Ryoma and Xander are both suspicious of us; do you think EITHER would hesitate to carve me up like a pheasant for feeling up their baby sisters?" he growled as the tactician rose from his desk.

"Oh you'll be fine; stop being a child." She chided him, fully relishing in the rare reversal of roles shared between herself and her lover. As if to emphasize her point the princess placed her hands on her hips and inadvertently exposed her clothed-yet vulnerable breasts.

That was her first mistake… and it was NOT going to be her last.

Time to tip the scales…


	9. Niles x Ceada : The Face of a Princess

Caeda bit her lips as she watched the bouncing form of her reflection. Stripped of her usual armor, the dress that she normally wore was unbuttoned and slightly hiked up with her panties somewhere at the ankle of her boot. If anyone were to walk in the torrid sight, it would surely evoke chaos and scandal… much to the sadist's delight. But in truth the retainer didn't really care about WHO he was sodomizing, but rather what he saw in the mirror; the slight pink on her cheeks.

What was this about? Something about Niles getting under her skin and attempting to make her to blush. When words hadn't worked, He'd ben just about ready to give up for the day… that is until she made a rather bold suggestion in her private chambers. Of all the foul muses Niles had waited to utter, the sight of her prepared rump in front of a mirror was quite far from his twisted mind. Perhaps he'd been too quick to dismiss her as something pure…

"I must say princess; you've managed to surprise me. Suggesting THIS…" he purred into her ear as his snaked up to her shoulder and gave the muscles there a little squeeze. The labored squeak she uttered was music to his ears; a delectable match to the feast for his eye. "…Well, and I thought I had a filthy mind." He chuckled as he doubled his efforts plowing her ass; cutting off any counters she'd been preparing.

With his other hand still firmly upon her hip, Niles snaked his way under her arm and cupped her generous breast, subjugating her nipple to the same rolling torment. The dark-skinned outlaw breathed into her ear; relishing the spasms that rolled over her body before he dug in with his tongue. On instinct Ceada's hand flew up from its place at the mirror's edge to smack her ear; a habit that often happened when flying high in the air. The Nohrian took her blow in stride; finding pleasure in her impromptu assault even as he forced her now-uneven body even closer against the reflective surface.

With the princess's body now firmly planted against the glass, it left him with the rewarding sight of her sweaty flushed cheeks. At some point her attempts to stifle her moans had resulted in her drawing blood, meaning a fine trickle of the scarlet nectar was drizzling down her chin. With a twisted grin, the sadist reared over her head and licked up the copper-tinged morsel. His coarse tongue traced a line up to her quivering lips before leaving only a parting flick.

The window of her room was open; allowing fresh morning air to penetrate the aged stone chambers of the captured citadel. Discretion was a luxury only afforded by being the circumstances of their meeting. The building Ceada had ultimately taken for herself was due to the lack of room within the main keep with the rest of their forces. With their comrades out on patrol, it meant the two had the entire wing for their debaucherous antics.

Niles released his grip on her hip and let the princess dictate their pace. But even giving her a brief session of control, that hardly meant he was complacent. He let his now-freed palm drift lower to squeeze and massage her taut thighs; a remarkable benefit of her long training on Pegasus back. A brief glance away from her disheveled face confirmed his suspicions that her lovely quim was indeed dripping onto the stone floor. But despite this, his hand went no further to her surely eager honeypot.

The blue-tressed princess had been quite adamant in her terms; nothing was off limits with the pointed exception of her royal mound. The warm, enticing womb that was reserved only for her beloved Prince…but everything else was fair game.

Ceada felt her comrade's hand close on her thigh before pulling it back, letting her arched leg guide his palm until he closed around her ankle. With his newly established grip, the Nohrian brought her gyrations to an grinding halt. In one fell swoop he had robbed her of the reins and managed to find even more places to assault her with his deft fingers. An underhanded yet expected course of action. After all, he liked to play dirty.

"N-Niles, I'm- I'm so close…" the Talys princess pleaded, The sensation of his cock in her ass had been nearly enough to make her squirt, and she only needed a few more good, hard thrusts up her rump to seal the deal. But even the furtive attempts to squirm her hips wouldn't be enough; she needed the sadist's aid. "Niles, pu-please!"

That was it; the desperate gleam in her eyes, the sweat on her skin mixed with the heavy panting of her breath, her traditionally kept hair so disheveled and unkempt, and the sweet, sweet sight of her cheeks practically consumed in red. Truly, he'd found the most perfect demonstration of her vulnerability… and by the god's he'd retain the visage for as long as he could

"What's the rush, my lady? We've got plenty of time…"


	10. Camilla x Chrom : Lip Service

Naga had forsaken him.

There was simply no other explanation for the turn of events that had befallen him. The Exalt had been so careful to avoid incurring her wrath. Not even facing the princess' fierce dragon form was enough to faze him (one flash of Falchion seemed to quell her)… but alas; it was all for naught. For once again the dreaded Malig Knight of the Nohrian royal family had invaded his sanctuary.

Her merciless lilac eyes boring holes into him, Her pure white teeth alarmingly close to his twitching desire. The caress of her juicy tongue glazing every inch of his dick in her saliva while her soft yet steel-like grip on his balls walked the thin line between massaging and squeezing. In all respects it should've been an incredibly pleasurable experience… and yet regardless of his body's reactions, the Exalt could feel nothing but terror.

Despite his lack of words, Chrom's thoughts were going faster than a galloping horse; what was she doing here? What fresh hell did she have in store? Where had she gotten the maid's outfit?! His plight was so readily apparent it compelled the Nohrian to halt her ministrations and address him directly.

"Now, now my dear; I heard how you fought for my dear Corrin. How you denied Robin's insistence to put her at risk for a minor advantage in a trivial skirmish..." Camilla huskily praised him as her hand stroked the length of his shaft. 'What is trivial about an army 2000 strong?!' his frantic musings thundered in his skull as the Nohrian heiress lavished his personal blade with a flurry of kisses. The sight of her orchid lip marks looked alarmingly close to bruises, at least in Chrom's paranoid mind.

"My what a sight it must've been; to boldly stand against your own confidant for the sake of sweet, sweet Corrin." A…somewhat skewed interpretation. True he'd wasted nearly an hour protesting his Tactician's proposal for admittingly selfish reasons, but despite Robin's probing he'd managed to avoid having the truth come out.

"You must be so weary after your grueling battle. Please; accept my humble gratitude and relax, Lord Chrom." She purred, placing extra oomph into the way she called him 'lord'. She gave him no room to protest as her lips reared up and engulfed his glans.

The warm vacuum of her mouth had an obvious effect on his body, even as the Exalt kept trying to find SOMETHING wrong with this scenario. Was it a political move; to entrap him in some kind of power struggle? Or perhaps it was an attempt to get under his guard; rile him up before pulling back and leave him desperate for more? Oblivious to his plight, the lilac-tressed beauty happily slurped and gurgled on his dick as she looked up with a gaze that could almost be considered loving… at least as loving as a merciless terror like Camilla could muster.

With his mind pretty much checked out, it left only his body to lament her departure… at least until she reached for the buttons of her dress and pulled them apart. The familiar sight of her bouncing bosom captivated his thoughtless eyes. "I really do love this cute little thing, but it's far too constricting." Camilla complained as she massaged her tits, relishing the cool air that once again caressed her. "Surely you must agree; having a bare, intimate contact with the rush of battle?"

He'd never really put much thought into his decision to go sleeveless; it was less of a hinderance in battle, nothing more. However, the sudden warmth on his cock as the Nohrian's cleavage nestled him was enough to snap him out of his delusions of hidden assassins. How could he possibly think of such nonsense when the TRUE weapons were already upon him?! Well, at least his death would be comfortable…

The princess giggled; as if reading his overtly dramatic thoughts, as she persisted in her mammary massage. The way his bulbous cockhead peaked out from between her heavenly valley was simply too precious for her to ignore. So she adjusted her body to bring the Exalt's penis closer and closer to her watering mouth until it was enough to push past her waiting lips with every thrust.

Her sordid servicing went on; far longer than her earlier teasing nights prior. While Chrom made no move to engage her passion, he also made no attempt to rebuke her. It was only when she felt his girth twitching in her tits that the 'maid' knew his end was nigh… and redoubled her efforts to bring it all the sooner.

Camilla happily sighed as she felt the Yllesean's cum splash down her throat. Her valliant efforts to swallow his load were only slightly marred by a few errant streams that escaped her pursed lips. But rather than pursue them, the lilac-tressed beauty kept her focus on dutifully swallowing each copious wad of spunk until she felt the last, paltry morsel grace her tongue.

But rather than guide it down to her waiting stomach, the Nohrian princess reared her head back before releasing his limp dick with a messy 'pop' and leaving a string of mixed saliva and cum to connect them. When she was certain his eyes were upon her, the wyvern-straddler opened her mouth to reveal the Exalt's sperm swimming in her jaw. Just as soon as he reacted to her lewd action, they were gone down her greedy throat.

"Will that be all, milord?"

Chrom was too stunned to utter a single word, even as she left his chamber with a final, curt bow.

Truly, he was cursed.

* * *

Might be working on some new parings soon.


	11. Lissa x Takumi : In Her Service

Takumi wasn't sure what was more mortifying; wearing this modified butler's regalia, the infamous 'jerk' hair tie, or the fact that the source of his torment and pleasure was currently stifling her giggles with her own button hat.

Why in all the gods' name had he decided to take a wager with HER? Least of all regarding their bedroom antics; and one that harbored on slaying an opposing guardian knight? Regardless, here he was now in front of her bed wearing crotchless pants and a cravat over his bare chest… how disgustingly humiliating.

Now that wasn't to say he found the concept of being a servant humiliating; look no further than his own retainers. But for HE; the Prince of Hoshido, to be tussled up in this farce of a suit… humiliation was an understatement.

"Have to be honest, Takumi; I like what I'm seeing." The Ylissean princess purred before bursting into another fit of giggles. Like her beau, she was also outside of her common garb; instead wearing a robe cut short just above her knees with her hair down. She'd been in the act of placing her hat back on when the prince had walked in at the precise time they'd arranged together.

"And what would that be; the cravat or the pants?" he asked; not bothering to hide the bite in his tone. Lissa took that as a sign that they should move forward lest things get a little too off-book.

"Enough sass; we had a deal, _darling_." She chided, her tone taking on a certain air that was so unlike the bubbly princess. Lissa had several talents; acting was simply not one of them. Either that, or her best friend really did talk like that.

"…Very well, my lady." The Hoshidan bowed before falling to his knees. With the special modifications in his attire, it left his limp erection on full display. From her position sitting on the bed, the blonde axe-woman brought up one of her stocking clad feet before him. With no further words, the 'butler' dutifully rolled down the cover off her legs, laying delicate strokes along her calves and leaving a satisfying amount of goose flesh in his wake.

The princess moaned at his ministrations; enjoying the pleasurable shivers that wracked her body. Feeling his coarse fingers from countless hours of wielding a bow dance down her leg was simply delightful, especially after an arduous battle. But her thoughts weren't on persistent knights or fiercesome monsters, but on the actions of her 'servant' as he finished removing her stocking and brought her foot up to his face.

…She'd actually washed herself beforehand; how unexpectedly gracious. It made his next task of laying a chaste kiss upon her foot midway between her toes and her ankle far more pleasurable than he'd initially feared. Of all the things on her ridiculous list, this had been the one he'd been least looking forward to…and yet it wound up being an all around nice experience. "Does this satisfy you, my lady?" he inquired as he looked up at her expectant green eyes.

"Verily; you've earned a reward, steward." Lissa proclaimed with her best impression of her dear friend Maribelle. With deft motions she withdrew her foot from his hands before leaning down to capture his stirring loins between her toes. With practiced ease, the blonde flexed her individual digits along his length, the pad of her foot massaging the underside just above his scrotum.

How could a woman that wears such heavy boots have such soft skin? Takumi knew better then to utter the 'D' word in her presence, but really how else could he describe her buttery smooth toes. Even if he didn't have such an odd fixation, there was little doubt that the Ylissean's supple footwork could turn even the staunchest opponent.

Lissa bit her lips as she continued her footjob. When the prince had meekly requested it during their third tryst, she'd been…well; 'freaked out' was a bit of an understatement. Even when she'd relented, her insistence that her stockings stay on was more of a coping mechanism then anything else. Even now she wasn't exactly keen to perform this sort of debaucherous act… but the look of euphoria and the moans of pleasure on the Hoshidan's face made it worthwhile.

Between her now-deft skills and his own weakness, it was almost alarming how quickly he was approaching release. Just the slightest bit more…except that wasn't part of their deal.

"M-my lady, I-isn't there any-THING else I can of-FFFFF-fer you?" he hoarsely asked with labored breath. Lissa snapped out of her own musings and remembered the arrangement; withdrawing her foot from his dick mere moments before he could climax.

"Ah! Forgive me, steward." She apologized; feeling genuine remorse over her decision, but not enough to rescind on her illicit itinerary. Besides; it was HER turn to get some pleasure again after his little stunt with her leg left her wanting. As her servant moved closer, Lissa opened her legs to expose her bare, neatly trimmed, and eagerly waiting pussy. An eye for an eye; or rather a dick for a foot, and a lick for a crotch.

From his shameful fetish to his least favorite act… her cruelty knew few bounds. Still, he'd perform as well as he possibly could, if only to keep her from endlessly teasing him about it later on. So with both hands affixed to her thighs, the archer dove in.

With his head buried into her crotch, Lissa took the time to admire her handiwork on his hair tie. For being a rushed job, it hadn't turned out too bad. She'd even been kind enough to pick out a matching white weave so that it would compliment his usual ensemble. Sure it had been for a lark, but in truth she now saw it as a point of pride; an innocuous trinket that also showed him as being hers, much like the red tassel on the back of her hat marked her.

Her romantic musings were cut short as the prince's tongue pierced her folds; sending another shockwave of euphoria down her spine. "Aah! J-just like that, Taku-MIIIII!". There was her voice crack; it was something the Hoshidan prince strove to achieve, and never was disappointed to reach.

"E-enough! Your lady orders you into her chambers this instant!" Lissa practically screamed. _'She's really committed to this'_ the prince mused as he stood up and inserted his still-erect penis into her gushing core. With a sharp hiss at the sudden intrusion, the princess arched her back and squirmed in such a way to draw him down on top of her and further onto the bed.

The room was filled with the grunts and whimpers of its two frisky inhabitants. The physically superior fighter relented to let her slimmer, more technical lover set the pace. Having enjoyed his wiles and habits far too much to let a chance slip by, the Ylissean wasn't keen to miss out even if she should technically be in charge.

Beneath her massive dress, the princess hid a surprisingly defined physique; nothing as drastic as the Oni's of the Fire Tribe, but a clear cut for her abs that nicely complimented her toned biceps and legs. Never enough to blemish her soft touch, and even her body; one that could deftly wield an axe with terrifying grace, was helpless against him.

"Takuu-uuuuuuck!"

 ***CRUNCH** *

…Except her thighs. Once those steel pylons were around his body, it became a race against time to finish before she broke his back. Its just a shame that Lissa's grip on him made it almost impossible to thrust. It was ultimately a boon that their frustratingly brief foreplay left them overtly sensitive.

"My-la-la-LISSA!"

 ***CRUNCH** *

….

"Phew…thanks for the workout."

Takumi was too exhausted and broken to respond. He only prayed that she would realize his plight and bring out her staff… preferably before his retainer came looking for him.

"Hey, you think Oboro would like this?"


	12. Frederick x Camilla : A Rousing Session

"While I must admit the pegasi routine is an enticing prospect, I fear it will distract from the war song."

"You have a point darling; let's just shelve that one for now and get back to the banner design." Camilla relented as she reached across the table for the desired sketches. The Nohrian sighed in bliss as she felt the knight's fingers briefly tighten on her hips in response to her movements. All the while his erection throbbed in her happily stuffed quim.

In these chambers, they were beyond their traditional stations as a retainer and a princess. Here they could find solace and mutual ground upon the subjects of their devotion. It was a time to retire their duties in favor of composing their ever-grandiose plan to honor the Exalt and the princess of fate.

Though bereft of her traditional battle plate; her corset (minus her cups), full-length gloves and stockings were still in place. Less so were her panties, which had been stripped away and placed next to her tidily positioned armor. Frederick was likewise unarmed; his tailored vest opened by the lady's deft fingers with his trousers instead cast aside.

From his place behind her, the taller knight peered over her orchid-shaded tresses and the intoxicating aroma to behold their options. His keen eyes picked up on a diagram off to the side and reached around to pull it closer for a better look. "My, did that one catch your eye so readily?" Camilla cooed in her perpetually sultry tone.

"An inspiring image to be sure, but it might draw the wrong idea if Falchion is mistaken for impaling lady Corrin." Frederick mused as he beheld the somewhat explicit design. Even a stalwart paragon such as he couldn't help but wince as the princess on his loins lunged forward to snatch the now-taboo display.

"My word! I had never even considered such a horrendous option! I must thank you, dear Frederick; your eye for detail has come through for us once again." She exclaimed before crumpling up the heretical display and tossing it aside; never to be viewed again.

"Please, lady Camilla; it is nothing special." The guardian knight politely dismissed her praise; seeing no need to pull fame from his duties. As much as he did truly appreciate having a partner with mutual passion towards her master, he was more than happy to leave the actual designs to the more technically inclined princess.

Sadly, her efforts were thwarted this cloudy night as the creative juices simply refused to flow. A loud ***Slam*** interrupted the quiet of the room. "Ooh, it's just so difficult trying to decide!" she huffed as her body leaned back into his waiting abs.

"Shall we perhaps retire for now? I'm sure a fresh eye and a clearer mind will find the answer we are looking for." He suggested as his hand came up to take the nearly-cracked pen out of her hands. The same fingers that regularly gripped a hefty axe for hours at a time seemed to melt away under his smooth yet rugged touch.

"A splendid idea." She relented. For whatever reason, the princess couldn't possibly find the fortitude to rebuke his counsel. It was queer…and in her most intimate, candid thoughts: a touch frightening.

"Very well; to your bed then?" Frederick inquired. Camilla humored such a notion before shaking her head.

"Mmm, no; I think I'd like to go sit down." She declared as she felt his arms close upon her. With one hand holding her under her knees and another across her shoulders, the knight rose from their seat without the slightest bit of labor. All the while, their hips remained joined, even as he started to walk across the chamber.

The knight arrived at their destination, and with a restrained descent lowered himself onto the couch. The princess let out a small squeak as their landing jostled his penis deep in her dripping pussy. "T-Thank you; why don't you lay back and I'll take care of the rest." She looked back with a smile.

Against his body's wishes, the stern discipline of the knight won out. "If that's what you wish, my lady." With those final words, the pride of Ylissean's guard went still.

Once she was sure he would indeed stay still, the malig rider adjusted herself; spinning her body on his cock until they were face to face. While the brunette had incredible self-control, even he couldn't help but let his gaze linger on the legendary twin dragons of the kingdom of Nohr. When she started bouncing, his view hesitated before promptly returning to her flushed, sultry face.

The sight of her jiggling buttocks was deprived to him this time, but it was of no concern. His keen eyes had already observed every detail of her fine, fine derriere, much as it had done for her magnificent breasts and unfettered patch between her legs.

Beneath them, their sturdy couch groaned and protested each thrust of her formidable hips. While there was no immediate danger of it crumpling, the constant noises that mixed with their carnal grunts were apparent even from all the way down the hallway to their quarters.

"Are you close my dear?" Camilla whispered as she leaned into his waiting ear. In response Frederick grunted; a lower pitch then his earlier exertions. The Nohrian princess exhaled into his canal before continuing. "Please; let me feel it all inside." With that final deceleration, she reared up until only his glans were still encased in her sex before slamming down as fast as she could.

The Ylissean released into her greedy womb, utterly drenching the princess' most intimate chamber with his ignoble seed. In a moment of weakness he locked his arms around her back and pressed himself as far into her cervix as he possibly could. An ill-mannered act hardly befitting of a knight. But only his subconscious seemed to care; certainly not the orchid-tressed beauty milking him for all his copious worth.

As he felt her spasms lessen, Frederick relinquished his grip on her toned back, eliciting a subdued whimper from her at the loss of contact. With practiced ease, he navigated their coupling until they were strewn across the breadth of the couch with her lying on top of his broad chest. His focus was on her; not on her heaving bountiful chest against his rugged abs or the leaking fluids from her sex, but on the look of bliss and content that shone past her sweat-soaked face.

In this post-carnal lull, the foreign knight had a truly rare opportunity to behold the heiress of Nohr in her most natural, peaceful state; a treat that only her beloved retainers could boast. Even time with Corrin left the malig rider tense and ready to snap into action against anyone that would be foolish enough to harm her. But here; she was at peace…

"Oh! Where's a pen?!"

Well that hadn't lasted long. Still, the dutiful knight reached behind his head to the table nearby and withdrew a pen, paper, and a flat board. Their regular brainstorming sessions had compelled him to place such implements near every location that they'd end up, lest they wind up forgetting something in the rushed haze to catalogue it. Near the couch, by the window, next to the sink, on the dresser: everywhere.

"Thank you Frederick, now hold still…"


	13. Marth x Lyn : Mutual Mentorship

Their lessons varied day to day; from simple sparring in the early morning or even idle regaling in the cool evening. Sometimes he would tutor her on noble etiquette, others she would take the role of teacher and challenge him in the ways of archery or horseback. But today…

Today neither was the mentor; they were both students of their own youthful lust. A quick ride out of the camp to enjoy the sunrise had led into this moment; her straddling his grounded body as their tongues wrestled for dominance. The exchange of spit was hardly their only point of contention as two distinct pairs of hands roamed fit bodies.

Discarding was a short process; neither had donned their full effects before this little outing. With weapons resting on the tree, their young, greedy fingers groped and grappled with every buckle and cord of their respective garbs. When his tunic temporarily blinded him in its departure, the plainswoman pulled open her dress.

The sight of her toned, flawless body took the Altean prince's breath away. Everything about Lyndis was perfection; her emerald eyes, her taut stomach, the way her breasts rose and fell with every breath. Her own thoughts were lacking in poetry, but no less approving as she openly gawked at the results of his struggle to reclaim his home.

Beyond their stations, they were both warriors at heart; people with needs who had attempted to sate those desires in the past. But such disappointments were far from their minds, and they would instead use their budding knowledge in service of each other's pleasure. With a sultry grin, she turned around to face his stiffening cock. MORE than serviceable in her eyes as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

The pussy above him was a tad less…refined then his previous exploits, even the one that had a small patch remaining Instead a thick bush of green pubes sat above her dripping snatch. As her lips closed around his loins, Marth brought his own tongue to bear against her.

A long lick was followed by a flurry of kisses along the puffy lips of her nethers. Meanwhile his hands reached overhead and prodded her supple behind; gradually building up the courage to grope her cheeks. His skills were…fledgling. Only two of his previous lays had any interest in being serviced, and only one had actually given any form of input. Still, that wouldn't keep the prince from doing his damnedest.

Conversely, her own techniques were more honed; tempered by experience and a sense of vigor. Every bob of her head was coupled with her deft fingers stroking what she couldn't reach. When she felt his tongue pass over her twitching clit, a moan reverberated from her throat and into her stuffed mouth. With a wet 'pop' she relinquished her oral hold and proceeded to lather his shaft with her tongue as her right hand reached further down to cup his balls.

She felt his hand trace up her hips and around her shoulders. It took a moment for the reason to pierce her lust-soaked mind, but once it had she took the hint to bring one of her own hands up to intertwine with his fingers. Neither cared that their didgets were stained in carnal juices; just the feeling of warmth traded between their palms was all that mattered.

Their mutual ministrations went on; probing each other's genitals and exploiting every weakness that could be perceived. When Marth latched his lips against her sensitive nub and exhaled, she would hollow out her cheeks and gargle spit against his dick. Every blow was matched with a similar strike; neither one wanting to the be the first to relent.

Their clash went on as the dawning sun escaped the horizon and trailed higher into the sky. The soft rumble of an incoming storm was beyond their interest as would be the inevitable rain it'd bring. In the distance their camp buzzed with activity as the stragglers finally roused themselves. Their absence was noted, but hardly a matter of concern; what could possibly fell the Hero-King after all?

"L-Lyn, I'm-!"

the swordswoman heard his plea and smirked as her head came back up; surely she had won. And yet the Altean prince had one final hand to deal in the form of his own fingers. With speed that could match her own, he brought his palm flat against her rump before quickly repositioning to her swollen clitoris. Like a dial he turned it, and in response her juices flowed.

It was fortunate that only a scream passed through her lips rather than her teeth gritting. But with such stimulation coming from her throat, it was inevitable that Marth's release finally arrived. The first two loads filled her mouth far too quickly to swallow and she was forced to withdraw. The thin trail of saliva between her lips and his crown was broken as more Altean royal seed came forth. Her fleeting arrogance had costed her dearly, so instead she took this shower as a sign of humbling.

As his cum smeared her lips, the prince was equally busy lapping up as much of her vaginal juices as he could. He ignored the sensation of her fingernails digging into the skin of his palm as well as the sudden chill of his soaked penis against the morning breeze. Their cries had been muffled by the sexes of their lover, meaning that each one's explosive climax had quietly passed by.

In time the flow of lustful drink stilled and they were left beneath their little tree. When the morning shower started to trickle down it mixed with their sweat and sex-stained bodies. The prince had been so addled he barely noticed her palms reach down and secure themselves on his arms.

With her hands locked onto his wrists she lifted herself. Marth watched with awe at the feat before him as the plainsborne noble folded and cartwheeled her body around in midair. With her back now facing his labored chest, she lowered herself and came to a rest squeezing his renewed desire between her ass cheeks. "Naga bless…" he hoarsely whispered after watching her sensual acrobatic display.

Before he could utter a word further, the green-haired beauty adjusted her grip on him and slid her body up, giving his abs the pleasure of her rump's touch until his cock popped up just below her pussy. Feeling those slick wet lips against his hardon was all that remained for his lust to be born anew.

Lyn turned her head to face him. The sultry grin beneath a cum-stained face and gleam in her eyes spoke more that any words: Turn two.


	14. Lyn x Robin : Speechless

Castle Sol was silent as the last of her inhabitants retired for the evening. In the furthest wing, the Tactician had claimed an ill-used room as his study. But tonight he wouldn't be wasting the hours away in a candle-lit stupor. No; this night was devoted instead to the Sacean beauty that was currently in his arms as their lips locked together.

Their clandestine liaisons had been frequent, yet none had led to the level of intimacy they both were hoping to achieve on this night. Something about the near-death experience he'd suffered at the foreboding hands of the Falcon Knights and her own helplessness to intervene had made their burgeoning feelings practically blind them. During the feast their focus couldn't have been further from the antics of Rowan and Owain or the concerns of their dear friends, but instead on each other from between the two tables.

It had taken far too long to bid Chrom and Xander good night; long after she'd recused herself from the banquet. Before he even slid open the door, he knew she was there. Clothed by not but a single candle's light, his own burdensome garb quickly joined hers in the corner as he practically slammed the door shut.

She'd bathed herself before dinner; the sweet nectar wafted into his nose as his fingers danced within her silky green locks. Her own hands roamed across his bare chest as she doubled her attack on his lips. They weren't being coy tonight; no stolen make-outs or impromptu oral service. The battle had been a breaking point of their tepid relationship.

It was time.

In their tussle she had ended up on top before they had to finally break off for air. The bare layer of sweat already forming on her skin made the flickering candlelight practically dance off her body. Without breaking eye contact the two locked hands as she reared up and accepted his penis into her trembling sex.

The feeling of his girth sliding past her sensitive walls caused her to hiss between her teeth. For being such a bookworm, Robin was rather gifted; both in size and in stamina. While his body wasn't anything remarkable, it was in fine order thanks to the perpetual torments of Frederick's Fanatical Fitness hour. Still, she was more than happy to take the brunt of the physical work, if only to let the Tactician last as long as possible.

Lyn arched her back as a throaty moan escaped her lips. The pace she set was moderate; more focused on methodically taking in his cock rather that burn calories. Whenever she finished dropping herself onto his waiting loins, a brief respite occurred to let her relish in his intimate touch before proceeding anew. Her years riding a horse were perverted in service of grinding herself against Robin. In return, eyes that would spend hours pouring over all manner of written scratches were instead captivated by her bouncing tits.

From the broken coupling of their fingers, she raised her arms above her head as Robin's hands went to her defined hips. As she increased her tempo, the muffled sound of slapping flesh became louder and louder until it had filled up the room. How lucky for them that they were far enough away from all but a few patrolling guards (ones that increased their march with clear blushes on their cheeks).

Time was lost to them as the moon reached the apex in the sky before beginning to sink down again. Not a single coherent word was spoken; no urges or commands passed either lips. The candle had long since burned out and left them in darkness, but still their carnal antics persisted. With how long they'd dawdled in favor of simple sating's, it only made sense for tonight to stretch as long as possible.

Her pace was now far more frantic; lacking in the tender rest in favor of a witless pistoning. With how cold the late night had become, both of their skin was littered with goosebumps as the sheets beneath them were soaked in the cast off of sweat, sex, and spit. She felt his balls twitch beneath her thighs, and knew that soon it would tragically end. But if such a conclusion would have to pass, it would be on HER terms.

Without pulling out, Lyn pulled Robin up until his she could capture his lips. But even after claiming her prize the Sacean went further, dragging the silver-locked amnesiac along for the ride. No sooner had her lithe back hit the sheets did she wrap her sensuous legs around his waist. Her intention was quite clear, and she accepted all he had to offer.

As rope after rope of the amnesiac's seed painted her womb, Lyn felt her eyes roll back as the world went white…

...

Dimly, she felt her head being raised before lowering on a much softer surface. Once he had secured the pillow beneath her, Robin settled down next to her and drew back the disheveled green locks from her face. Instinctively the Sacean leaned in until she could feel his heartbeat, letting the steady rhythm lull her to sleep. But before her exhaustion could claim her, she made out the hushed words spoken to her.

Three sweet, sweet, painful words…

* * *

"Wait. Let's go back to the "Father" thing. ...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?"

He was grasping at straws, but it really was the only way things could make any form of sense. Sure their whole army pretty much consisted of a grab bag across multiple dimensions… but time travel was still an oddity since only the Ylissean royal's progeny had made such a leap. Yet how else could he possibly explain this mystery girl?

He'd found her on the battlefield surrounded by all manner of beasts and brigands; a girl only a few years his junior wearing a perfect replica of HIS cloak. Forest green hair, a mage's tome, cute as a button…and laying to waste hordes and hordes of foes.

"Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" she huffed as she finally lowered her hood, revealing a pair of deep violet eyes. "...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that?"

"I…uh…"

"Robin, are you okay?!" Lyn asked as she came to a halt next to the duo, still brandishing her two blades and ready for anything. Once she saw that their foes were all decomposing, her attention turned to the girl. "…Who's she?"

"Mother? What's going on? You look even younger than father!" Morgan cheerfully declared as she closed her book and placed it on her hip…right next to an unnervingly similar copy of the Sol Katti.

The two warriors looked at the beaming young woman, then at each other, then back to the girl.

"…Robin."

"I don't know."

" _Robin_."

"Please stop looking at me like that."

"You're both acting really strange today."


	15. (fem) Robin x Leo : Power Move

Neither one reacted to the clatters as the pieces fell onto the floor or the wine that was destroying page after page of tactical merit. They were too devoted to each other's lips as their active hands palmed and groped at increasingly exposed flesh.

The clash of their tongues brought a fervor that far exceeded the tension of their former games of wit. Fingers that had previously moved pieces to ever-worsening strategic positions now nestled skin. The circumstances were honestly a blur. One of them had recommended the drink as an additional challenge, playful barbs had turned into coy advances, and eventually their amateur mistakes were utterly forgotten in favor of lunging over the table.

Robin broke away only long enough to throw off her shirt; exposing her purple bra before it to was tossed aside. Meanwhile, the young Nohrian prince had already discarded his remaining armor and tossed aside the board. With Robin's bed unsurprisingly occupied with a plethora of tomes and maps (she usually slept in her chair), they'd make do with the strong oak table.

If he'd been lucid, the dark knight might've realized that his slightly older companion wasn't keen to go down without a fight. And while Robin's physique wasn't really so defined, she WAS a recurrent survivor of Fredericks' Fanatical Fitness hour. Needless to say the young man found himself pinned to the woodwork as Robin disposed of any subtleties and just mounted him.

One of the later admissions in her drunken state had been how she'd been woken up with her virginity already lost. But much like her eventual acceptance after many tormented nights pondering her lost self, the detail was irrelevant to their current antics. All that mattered was her clumsy yet consistent gyrations as she rode his royal scepter with reckless abandon.

Leo attempted to grasp her hips, only to miss in his alcohol-induced stupor and grab her thighs. The sensation of his cold armored fingers on her bare flesh caused shivers down her back as goosebumps littered her body. In response Robin leaned back with a moan as her legs spread further; relishing the feeling of his now-roaming hands

From his place beneath her, the Nohrian prince struggled to focus on her soft, sexy body. He could make out her bouncing udders and the slight jiggle of her hips. The mixed juices of their coupling smeared his groin and stained her rough patch. Somehow he managed to find his target and closed in on her hips before holding her down.

The tactician wasn't expecting his sudden stop and squeaked in surprise. Before her addled senses could catch up, the dark knight had already reared up to grab her shoulders and roll over. What few pieces had remained on their table joined their fallen brethren on the wine-soaked carpet. The creaking table grew louder, yet managed to hold fast even as the prince resumed fucking his rival.

What he'd lost seven times on the board of battle…he'd finally achieved in the war against Robin.

The normally-competitive woman took it in good humor. "I guesh…I guess you managed to tip the scales, hm?"


	16. Marth x Azura : Making New Memories

The feeling of warm water caressing her back would've normally been her favorite aspect, if not for the sensation of the Altean's inexplicably soft hands roaming her body as their tongues danced together. The soft babbling of the bath's fountains almost drowned out their lustful moans. Their discarded towels remained off to the side, permitting both with uninhibited access to each other's most tender, intimate regions.

The bathhouses were empty; as should be expected this late into the night. That suited them fine; it allowed their impromptu liaison to morph from a chase happenstance to the desire they both longed for. For far too long the night carried a certain pain to them both; but now they wanted it to mean something else… something special.

At some point they' shifted from the submerged benches to the wading pool near the center of the bath; a perfect place to lie down without being completely underwater. The long-past shock of her walking in on him and their awkward apologies therein had completed its course; blossoming into an act that they both longed for and were eager to engage.

Without breaking their kiss, Azura's tender hands reached down to grasp the Altean's girth. His own palms reached higher to grope her breasts. The soft moans that echoed out of her cheeks reverberated through his invading tongue and roused him further. Without any thought he lined up his stiff, throbbing erection with her eagerly awaiting folds…

…Only for her to roll her hips and block his way. Before he could react, the princess had already lifted her lips to his ears and whispered her true, debaucherous desire. For an upstanding noble, such a thought was almost overwhelming for Marth. "T-there? So soon?"

Her only response was a coy smirk as her hands reached down and spread open her puckered bud, allowing the warm waters of the bath in. It wasn't much of a lubricant, but at the very least it should keep the inevitable friction down to a tolerable pain. With matching flush on their cheeks, she accepted his royal rapier into her rump.

Azura moaned as she felt the Altean plunder her rectum. Thank the gods that dinner was something less explosive, and had long since been returned to the earth. With how blissfully PAINFUL this all was, she had little doubt that having anything of a more…volatile nature would've led to a messy conclusion.

The prince's plight was rather similar as he struggled to thrust into her cheeks. The sensation of his dick practically snapping off thanks to her unfathomably tight rear. Even with his suitably impressive figure, the Altean was facing a daunting trial in the battle to ravish her butt.

It could've been easier to just move to one of the nearby benches, or even the long chairs that were laid out (the twins had mentioned they were for 'lounging', whatever that means) rather than rubbing her back into the tiled floor. But that would require a respite in their coupling, and that simply wasn't an option that either were willing to consider.

"S-sooooo de-EEEP!" the Nohrian shrieked as Marth was finally able to pick up the pace. Her flooded cavity sloshed as her partner's girth disturbed the warm, waters that were now trapped in her ass. Even with their carnal antics being contained beneath the lapping pool, the musky scent of sex started to creep into the serene chamber.

The prince's hands were firmly locked on her hips in an effort to guide his gyrations. He dimly felt the splash of her vaginal juices against his bare abs alongside her diamond-tipped nipples scraping on his chests. While she was a naturally captivating woman (least of all on the field of battle) the sight of her; disheveled, teary-eyed, sweat-slicked, and wantonly begging for more was simply the most captivating thing he'd ever seen

It could've been hours, or even mere moments, but eventually the Prince made his ienvtable climax known. "Azura, I'm-!" he sputtered even as he continued to ram her sore-yet-eager sphincter.

With what little lucidity that remained outside her lustful haze, the blue-tressed beauty raised a single leg and draped it around his lithe back. Her intent was wordlessly clear; she wanted it all inside. With that final sign of consent, the future Hero-King let loose with a final, passion-laden roar.

Azura squeezed her eyes shut even as her voice broke from screaming for so long. As the Nohrian princess felt her ass fill with the seed of Altean nobility, her fingers dug into his back like talons from an Outworld beast. Yet despite the pain from his now-bleeding shoulders, Marth kept pumping his load further into her until his hips at last gave out.

The mixture of their sodomy leaked into the water, tainting the baths. With any luck it wouldn't be too readily noticible by the next patrons that would visit… not that either were in the mindset to consider such a consequence. In fact, the prince only had a single question on his mind; "Why?"

It took her time to catch her breath, but eventually she spoke. "I want my first time to be in a bed, with the one I love." She simply explained before rearing up to give him a soft peck. "So would you honor me with an escort to your chambers, Prince Marth?" the princess asked as a fierce, lustful fire blazed from behind her disheveled blue locks…

* * *

"Father; some foul trickster has dyed my hair… and yours as well!"


	17. Cordelia x Ryoma : Habits

One of the startling discoveries of Aytolis was the peculiar method of washing under a 'shower'; a constant stream from a funneled waterfall that cleaned one's bodies far quicker than a bath. While both the Ylissean and especially the Hoshidan were initially in awe at the progressive technology, neither was to keen to focus on it in favor of the far more enjoyable experience of rubbing each others wet, naked bodies.

At some point their spars had gone from a way to bond and practice to…something more. Whereas they'd always been burning off stress even as they matched blow for blow, it was just recently that the relief had become more rigorous…and leagues more pleasurable. Still, this was the first time they'd been so bold as to cleanse together…and what a fine decision it was to hasten their inevitable union.

Cordelia's hands were tracing disparate circles around the sword master's chest. Contrary to the High Prince's words, he had a plethora of secrets; tiny little flaws in his armor that made him weak under her toned-yet-silken touch. As her digits brushed past his pecs, the Falcon knight took a moment to teasingly flick his sensitive nipples. All the while she licked and nibbled on his exposed, bulging neck in an attempt to elicit the deep grumbles that made her core tingle.

She had claimed victory in their last bout; meaning that the pace would be entirely within her control. Whether it be admirable or foolish how the Hoshidan attempted to best her spear work with his sword (formidable though it may be) was of no consequence. All that mattered was that he was beholden to her whim…and she aimed to enjoy that for as long as she could.

Without a word between them, the redheaded flier lifted her hands over her head, presenting her body for his viewing and fondling pleasure. His focus wasn't on her petite yet firm breasts, but instead on the tapestry of finely cut muscles that littered her body. From her lithe biceps down to her toned thighs, he worshiped each limb with a reverence that would make the gods envious. Special care and attention were paid to her sizable rump as he massaged each doughy cheek.

Their intimate closeness coupled with lack of a single shred of modesty meant she could feel Ryoma's cock pressed against her stomach. A fine, virile testament of Hoshidan strength, and one that she'd had intimate pleasure with before. Whilst the prince was in the process of kneading her derriere, the Falcon Knight reared up and whispered her desires in his ear. For his part he'd long since gotten used to her…creative mind; one that had been inadvertently hewed and tempered by her best friend's eclectic literary collection. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't eager to go along with her plans.

Cordelia felt his hands depart from her rear, but knew they were instead being held in place just beneath her. Without breaking eye contact she settled backwards into his palms, as if she in the process of sitting on a tall stool. Upon being lifted by his bulging arms, the redhead took the intuitive and locked her lips against his in a rare moment of being above the towering swordmaster.

Seeing as how it was a distraction of her design, Ryoma paused his actions long enough to properly enjoy the sensation of her tongue probing his mouth. Despite how eager he was to match her movements, he showed remarkable restraint in playing the role of a passive lover. After all; the wait was always worthwhile…

Her tongue was removed from his mouth as he resumed his actions in raising her higher, leaving a wet trail of spit up to his nose before she lurched forward. At last she'd cleared his throbbing erection and they could get to the good part. The Ylissean shuddered as she felt his virile head clear her folds and slowly took inch after inch into her hot, needy sex.

Cordelia threw her arms around his neck for support as she felt his hands shift from her ass to her thighs, never once leaving her skin even as he moved around her hips. Once his hold on her legs was secure, she started bouncing on his cock at a increasingly feverish pace. With his back to the wall, they were in as best a position as you could be to fuck in the enclosed space of the shower.

Their tiny enclosure quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping as a certain musk struggled to pervade the air. Stream after stream of hot water cascaded down their bodies as the two became lost in a world all their own. Both of their long, rustic tapestries (his far longer then hers) became matted to their backs as she continued to gyrate and grind against his girth. Without provocation, the Hoshidan reared down and assaulted her vulnerable neck; lavishing it with all manners of kisses and nips as he suckled her collar.

The pegasus rider vocally professed her appreciations, not caring that hot water was shooting into her open mouth. Nor did she humor the idea that perhaps her lustful mewls could be heard over the shower. For once her mind wasn't on her beloved Exalt, but rather on the foreign noble that was so diligently attending to her. True there was certain…parallels, to Chrom, but this was hardly the time to be doing the High Prince the disservice of comparing them.

"Ry-oooo-ma."

"C-Cordelia."

A long bout had robbed the High Prince of his legendary stamina; one that the Falcon Knight could personally attest to after he'd run her ragged for just shy of three hours during one of their previous liaisons. She felt his tempo increase and knew that things were coming to an end…one that she didn't want to be merely washed down the drain along with their sweat and grime. Her legs broke free of his firm hold in favor of wrapping around his hips; trapping his long, matted hair between her creamy calves and his rugged back. As rope after rope of Hoshidan spunk filled her core, Cordelia felt her own apex peak.

The redhead let out a single euphoric shriek before his hand covered her mouth. His other appendage had drawn across her back much as she'd ensnared him with her toned legs. As the two rode out their climaxes, the Ylissean knight felt her eyes roll back into her head as the thundering roar of the shower slowly faded away…

* * *

"That went well."

Curt and prompt came the first words Ryoma spoke after they'd left the now-cold shower behind. His fundoshi was already firmly around his spent loins even as he helped her into her dress. Despite having traded to a uniform inspired by her commander, Cordelia preferred to spar in her original attire. The frequent views of her often bare mound was always a boon in the Hoshidan's eyes.

"Who said we were done?" she looked back with a smirk. Their arrangements were that the victor would claim dominion over the other for the whole of a day, and even if this was a later bout compared to usual, she aimed to collect on as much as she could. After all there was a nice, dark little alley just outside the barracks and dinner was supposed to be starting soon…


	18. Tiki x Corrin : The Wisdom of Age

The act should've been a primal badge of honor; towering over a dragon many years his senior in the act of dominance. The usually soft-spoken prince had forsaken such mortal concepts as decency In favor of giving into his instinctual needs. And yet as he thrust into the warm, tight cavern of the Divine Dragon, Corrin felt nothing but frustration as he listened to her chortles.

Tiki couldn't help but let her glee be known as she was taken in the tattered remains of her dress. Even as she was ridden like a common beast while the Vallite prince did his best to claim her precious hoard, his assault was nothing more then a pleasing caress. True, she was rather enjoying the intimate coupling; relishing the sensation of his pronged dragon dick pistoning along her wet walls… but a Manakete such as he was simply not enough to break her.

Their arrangement was a seemingly usual one; the older, more experienced matron would aid the hatchling in control his primal dragon impulses. While that had at first been simply about containing the desired carnage his blood compelled, it quickly became apparent that Corrin needed a LOT more help in a certain… intimate matter. This was where their relationship went from a simple teacher and pupil dynamic into something that necessitated more privacy. The canyons of the Desolate Gorge proved suitable.

As the early sun began to peek into the barren land, the canyons were filled with the roars of a dragon. With the local wildlife giving them a large berth, it just left the two Manaketes to pursue a charade of 'mating'. Still, the divine dragon couldn't say she was bored with the exchange.

"Ooh! I felt that!" she cooed after a particularly hard thrust. It wasn't a lie; she had indeed felt a little bump after the waterspitter's barbed penis stuffed her loins to the brim. As incredibly durable as the divine dragon was, there was still the fact a cock roughly the length of her arm was penetrating her; she wasn't getting THAT all in her tiny little body.

While most of his primal mind was fixated on a futile gesture, a shred of the soft-spoken prince registered her claim. In truth the young dragon didn't know if he should take her words at face value. Tiki might look all sweet and innocent, but she could be quite a terror when she needed to be. Still, his dominant nature took her praise as a challenge and redoubled his thrusts.

The smaller girl squeaked in surprise at the sudden furor. Even with the lubrication from her slick walls, the sheer girth of Corrin's draconic dick meant he was practically sawing into her womb with every thrust. In truth she was thankful that she hadn't eaten yet; the tumultuous churning of her insides might very well have caused her to be sick. Above her, the Vallite noble snarled as he reached closer and closer to the breaking point.

Hearing her pupil's guttural howls; the millennia-old dragon girl knew he must be near his end. Adjusting her neck to look above her only confirmed it. Determined to not go shooting off like a Hoshidan firecracker, Tiki's fingers dug into the dry ground beneath her to establish some gripholds. It was part of the reason she chose this region for their lessons; lots of stone that wouldn't shatter so easily.

Corrin's load shot out of his dick and instantly hit the walls of her womb. The Divine Dragon wasn't worried about siring a child; her cycle wasn't due for another two decades or so after all. So instead she held onto the stone ground as gallons of diluted sperm were forced into her body. Being locked into place by the younger dragon's ejaculation wasn't new; what WAS a however was the blast of water from his howling maw that shot right into her face.

The stream of water that assaulted her was… well, she'd swam underneath waterfalls that had more force behind them. Still there was enough pressure to shred her ribbon and cause her tiara to fly off her head. She'd need to recover that; it was a gift from Ban-ban after all. But before she could admonish the young prince, his ejaculation wound up ejecting him from her tight little core and sent Corrin flying backwards.

As she heard his sputters from behind her (as well as an errant shot hitting her backside), Tiki fell back on her knees before looking down at her belly. A bump that could be horrifically misconstrued, but otherwise her body would be fine. Less so her dress, but she' just need to put on the sleeping robe that had been packed for their return and spin a quick yarn about wild beasts of some sort.

She turned back to her pupil. He was still in his dragon form, but didn't look quite so hostile or feral. Honestly she could just as easily imagine him as a poor beast that'd just barely fended for its life; spent of all energy and utterly broken… minus the massive hardon he was still sporting.

…Well that wouldn't do.

Corrin felt his limp body be pushed aside, much to the dragon's disbelief. With an audible strain in his protesting neck, he looked down to see that Tiki had finished rolling him over and was now straddling his belly. The look in her curious eyes and dripping green hair would've been enough to rouse him…if not for the sight of the sinisterly gleaming stone in her hand.

"So…is it my turn?"


	19. Lyn x Link : Peerless Winds

Hands down the blond-haired, blue-eyed lad was the oddest addition to their army of dimension-displaced warriors.

His apparel was odd, even among the eclectic band. While he did have armor in the form of chainmail and a single pauldron, the rest of his attire consisted of a rich green tunic with matching cap, leather boot, bracers, and a pouched belt, and lastly a long blue scarf. According to his fairy companion, the scarf denoted his rank within his kingdom's army. Although he spoke little (preferring instead to let his little winged ball of light do the talking), he did introduce himself as Link; General of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

But for once his little fairy wasn't flying around him, instead Proxi had been left behind with Elise, Sakura, and Tiki to gossip and frolic. That just left the two of them alone; a fair distance from the camp after riding out for the day. The quaint idea of a picnic had been Anna's idea, as well as the bevy of foodstuffs she'd provided them.

Epona lowered her head into the crisp water and took a much-needed drink. Though she was a fine mare and a loyal steed for the Hero, even she needed rest from time to time. Besides, she was more than confident that her master and his companion could handle themselves…provided they could reach their weapons with their pants down.

Indeed the two warriors had relinquished their weapons a hair's breadth from their current post. Their swords were placed with reverence against a large rock; the royal purple pommel of the fabled Master Sword was crossed with the fierce red of her people's treasured Sol Katti. In respects it was a fitting metaphor for its two wielders currently engaged in passionate sex against the tree nearby.

Neither could honestly say what had lit the spark of their lust; be it the battles they weathered, the spars they shared, or even just the idle chatter of their homes. Regardless of its origin; their fixation was not on the war or their heartbreakingly impending separation, but on each other. On running their hands through streams of green; be it his cap or her luscious tresses.

The Sacean plainswoman moaned into his mouth as she raised one of her legs, feeling the Hylian grip her thigh and hold the appendage in place. Her own arms were draped across his shoulder and his back in a feverish attempt to grind their already needy loins together. From the moment he'd pinned her to the bark of the tree, she already knew how she wanted this to go…and it was merely a matter of time.

With awkward movements on his usually deft hands, Link undid her sash, allowing Lyn's blue dress to come loose and expose her bare, lithe body before tossing it onto the mat behind them. Lyn had forgone her usual black shorts in favor of a pair of panties; ones that aired more on the side of utility then appeal, but were no less titillating on such a wondrous temple. While the blond was hardly a stranger to women (seeing as how his kingdom's armies boasted many battle-hewn ladies), the rich tapestry of lightly toned muscles made him feel as awkward as the first day he'd picked up a wooden sword.

She sighed as she felt the cool air on her body, relishing the feeling much the same way she would back in Sacae. For the plainswoman, the wind carried something upon it that made her feel…alive. While Link's own upbringing was in a sleepy little village in a forest, he could appreciate the sentiments of what the wind meant. Perhaps that was what drew the two together…

Poetry was far from their minds as they broke away only long enough to prepare themselves for the inevitable. His trousers dropped to his ankles as she adjusted her panties aside to expose her puffy lips and the barest peak of her green patch. An enticing sight that made his already stiff erection throb in delight. A silent message passed between them as he lined up and pushed into her.

Lyn hissed in air as she felt his girth push her walls aside. Her upbringing had long since taken her hymen from her, meaning that the pain she should be feeling was mercifully absent. On a whim she wrapped her arms beneath his pits and drew him into her chest, relishing the sensation of his erratic breath on her stiff nipples. While she was of course eager for things to escalate, the Sacean wanted to enjoy this moment before letting him slowly start to thrust.

With her against the tree, Link set the pace for their lovemaking. He started gently; letting her comfortably adjust to his cock before ramping up. His hands held her hips in place as the tempo of their gyrations increased. "Link, F-faster." She pleaded as her usually fierce emerald pools begged for more. The chivalrous Hylian complied her requests.

The plainswoman felt the rough bark rub against her back; muffled by her dress that had been pinned between her body and the tree. A last minute decision that was quickly proving its utility as she bounced on the blond's penis. Her gloved fingers were locked onto the man's shoulders as she attempted to match his pace as best as she could.

A particularly hard ram set her off as Lyn pressed the back of her head against the tree and screamed. From between her legs, a trickle of vaginal juices managed to leak out from the seal caused by Link's cock. He slowed down to let her cope with the change…at least that was his plan, before her grip on his body tightened and she raised her tear-stained, dribbling lips and hissed.

"M…muh-MORE."

The serene grove was polluted with the sounds of flesh slapping and brazen moans. Thanks to their outrageous stamina (fitting of two warriors that fought for hours at a time laying waste to thousands of foes) the duo rutted away the hours. Her fingers scratched and tore at the bark of the weathered oak just as often as it assaulted Link's body. They were ignorant to everything; the passage of time, the placid presence of Epona, and even the various forest dwellers that had absconded them of their food.

Lyn's voice had long since given out from her constant cries and coos of adoration. Her usually kept ponytail was disheveled and her skin was covered in sweat. Her sore pussy leaked the juices of her previous orgasms even as the Hylian kept hammering away inside her at a more subdued pace. He was close to his own climax, but wasn't really in any hurry to wrap things up…but it really wasn't his call to make.

The labored shifting of her hips ended up having an explosive effect as Link's cock brushed against a reclusive, overtly sensitive spot. Even as she was in the throes of her latest spasm, her walls clamped down even tighter on his sensitive dick. The combination of constriction, heat, and the break down of endurance was the tipping point; one that caused the blond to accidentally step backward and trip on the tree's roots.

With a surprised grunt, the two fell backwards onto the mat even as her greedy womb ingested as much of his spunk as it could. Instinctively Link wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to shield her from the impending ground; a gesture that would've been rebuffed (albeit appreciated) if she was lucid enough to react. But the green-tressed swordswoman's vision was nothing but white as fire and lightning ravaged her body.

It must've been nearly sundown by the way the sky was growing dark. While it was likely that their comrades might start getting concerned about their whereabouts, he couldn't really bring himself to pull away from this moment. Instead he laid there with his hands on her head, listening to the steadying tone of her breathing as the rumble of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep…


	20. Robin x Cordelia x Anna

When Anna had opened up her shop today, she hadn't expected this.

That could describe a lot of things about today actually; she hadn't expected to FINALLY hock off Missletainn on someone (although it turning out to be Owain really shouldn't be much of a surprise). She hadn't expected to stumble onto a frisky couple in her storeroom. But most of all she really, REALLY didn't expect to be having her hands bound by the very scarf she'd sold to Cordelia as the Exalt's personal tactician was eating her out. All the while having her neck suckled and her bare chest palmed by the Falcon Knight herself.

Robin's hands held her boot-clad legs open as his tongue wriggled inside her sopping quim. If not for the intricate bindings on her wrists the redheaded merchant wouldn't hesitate to grip his silver heads and force him further in. Instead she was utterly helpless between his cunnilingus and the ministrations of his wife. Yes the sensation of cold metal from their respective fingers on her thighs and breasts contextualized things.

In hindsight it should've been really obvious; despite neither one usually wearing rings, there was always a certain…closeness between the two. It could almost be compared to the antics of Marth and Ceada, but less…overt, as if they'd gotten past the phase of sickeningly sweet romance and settled into a comfortable norm. What was most baffling was that NONE of their comrades had bothered to mention it to their new friends…

"You know Anna; when I'd arranged to rent out your store room for the day, I recall asking if it could be in private. I even fronted you a few thousand extra as insurance." Cordelia breathily whispered into the merchant's ear. Honestly, she'd forgotten about the deal the two redheads had exchanged. The merchant would feel bad…if she wasn't currently in the midst of a two-fold attack by the amorous couple. And hey; she didn't expect them to be FUCKING around her stock, even if they weren't actually messing with anything.

"It's been hard for us to share time together, especially with all this fighting for Aytolis. With us constantly on the march, we don't really have time to… _unwind_." The redhead explained to her squirming captive. Indeed, every single facet of their captive's plight was her orchestration. Robin for his part merely went along with it, knowing his wife wouldn't humor anyone trespassing their proper lovemaking. Instead continued to relish the cute little merchant's sopping wet pussy as he listened to Cordelia's lustful musings.

"It was so nice after the war; just the two of us being able to enjoy our cravings instead of a quickie in a tent." She wistfully sighed, reminiscing on their moments together. So many torn bedrolls and broken bed frames. The Tactician pulled himself away from his latest 'study' to add his own recollections to the mix.

"There was that time behind the mess hall." He chimed in as his hand vacated Anna's thigh in favor of squeezing his wife's bubble butt. The duo of moans from his actions; Cordelia from the sudden grope, and Anna from his departure, was music to his ears.

The redheaded rider huffed at his words as her cheeks pinked in such a way that even her earlier perverse regaling had not. "That was YOUR idea; a bad one too with how close our dear daughters were to catching their parents in the act." She admonished her husband, who for his part merely smirked before diving back into the tasty treat from the other redhead's muff.

Whatever blush was on the couple's cheeks was nothing compared to the vibrant red on Anna's cheeks. The way those two spoke so openly about their…antics, had left the poor, frustrated archer with a face that perfectly matched her eyes and hair. If it weren't for the fact her arms were securely bound behind her, she'd have her dainty fingers sawing in and out of her thoroughly aroused petals at a feverish pace. But somewhere within the sweaty, sexy haze, a word popped out of her panting lips.

"W-Wait; daughters?"

The Falcon Knight took it in stride. "Oh don't worry about the specifics; they came back with Lucina a few years into our future. Besides; we're still a few months away from worrying about that." She calmly explained as she started to juggle the merchant's tits. They were quite a handful all things considered. Before the bosom redhead could protest, a spark of white-hot fire made her cry out.

Cordelia knew that sound; she'd made the same one many times before in the shopkeeper's place. Leave it to her crafty husband to find the best way to make a girl squirm. "Ooh, looks like he found your little switch, hm? Don't be surprised; Robin's VERY thorough in his work." The older redhead smirked as she watched Anna squirm and writhe in sexual discomfort.

The shopkeeper struggled to focus as tears welled out of her eyes. Her throat was sore from all the panting and screaming she'd bellowed as she felt Robin's deft tongue lick up her vaginal juices. From the very first moment he'd appled his first lash of spit to her puffy lips, he'd had her at his mercy. All of that and he hadn't even touched her sensitive clit…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

…Oh gods above she'd spoken too soon!

"Shh; just let it all out Anna. Be as loud as you want." Cordelia cooed as she nibbled on the thrashing girl's ear. Her own time spent up in the sky had long since dulled her of the usually painful sounds. Meanwhile her husband kept lapping up as much of the girl's nectar as he could. It was a stark difference to his wife's; a sweeter taste compared to the Falcon Knight's more refreshingly tangy offering.

As the archer went limp in her hands, she heard her beloved pull out of her drenched quim with a loud 'pop'. "I think we broke her." Robin mused as he stared at the bound, shivering merchant. In little time he felt the older redhead's hands on his waist before she unbuckled his trousers and threw them down.

"We'll check later; now where were we?" she cooed as she licked her lips at the silverette's impressive girth. The sight of his firm erection made her salivate as always, and she knew from experience just how tasty that stick of man meat was. But this time they'd be skipping the mouth play and getting straight to the main course. At least that was her initial plan…

"M-more."

The duo blinked at the barely coherent plea. Oh sure both of them heard Anna, but they weren't really sure how best to respond. A silent conversation went on between them as the restrained girl whimpered at their feet. With a nod, Cordelia crouched down to address their third wheel.

In truth Robin didn't know what would be the outcome and had left the fate of their intruder to his beloved. He deferred to her judgment, seeing as she was the one that set everything up and then 'invited' the merchant into their little soiree. He knew his wife had…interests, thanks to her friendship with Sumia, but there was something to be said for the sanctity of marriage, right?

"Something you should know; my darling's seed is quite potent. There's no telling if you'd have a little Anna of your own running around…" Cordelia explained without a single hint of mirth or snark; nothing but cold, logical truth.

…That wasn't what he expected.

Anna had been put through a lot of punishment thus far, but she responded back with as quick a wit as her frayed state could allow. "W-well I guess that means I'd HAVE to visit your world, wouldn't it?" she smirked. The sight of her bared teeth alongside her dried cheeks and disheveled hair had an…interesting reaction to the married couple.

The mother of two huffed in a not-too dissimilar way to her eldest daughter. "What do you say Robin; think Sevara and Morgan would like to have a little sister?" she asked as she rose back to her feet.

For his part the tactician was honestly intrigued at the possibility; so much so that he briefly forgot the state of undress the trio (mostly) shared. "Morgan would be thrilled, but I'm not so sure about Sevara." He finally stated as he considered the most likely scenario.

Anna gawked at the caviler attitude the duo had. Were they really talking so candidly about their children in the middle of sex; sex with a friend no less? Gods above these Ylissean's were an odd folk. It got stranger when they CONTINEUD their topic even as Cordelia grabbed the downed merchant and spread open her legs.

"I'm sure she'd come around; having a little sibling that thinks the world of her could be good for her self-esteem." The pegasus rider theorized as she got up from behind the merchant and strode over to her husband. Even as he mulled her words, the man had dropped to his knees and lined up his cock with the archer's slick folds.

"Perhaps…" his musings were cut short as Cordelia reached up to quickly kiss him. Their tongues briefly sparred before she pulled away; leaving a thin bridge of saliva between them.

"We'll talk later; fuck her brains out." In an instant she'd morphed from his saucy wife to the Sky Commander of the Ylissean's winged knights. The same tone that ordered her troops to train until they broke was now being used to command him to commit adultery. And while the Tactician was always one to consider his options, he simply saw no benefit in challenging her. Still, the act did make him feel a little uneasy.

Suddenly, he felt her taut, petite breasts pressed into his back. The firm albeit soft hands of his wife turned his head away to meet her lips in a searing, open-mouthed kiss. Multi-tasking was a skill that the both had developed after so many times of interrupting each other's work (in her case during a visit from the Exalt himself).

The sight he saw; the adoration and passion in her eyes, filled him with the relief he so desperately needed. Despite all…this, he knew that nothing would change. She still loved him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." She promised as she wrapped her ring-clad hand in his.

He knew she would.


	21. fRobin x mCorrin : Out of the Shell

"You seem tense" the older silverette mused as she ran her fingers through the prince's hair. He refused to look at her, even when her mirthful gold pools morphed into concern. For his part Corrin just stayed silent; awaiting the moment where her honeyed words would give way to the righteous fury she must be feeling.

The Vallite had no one to blame but himself; time and time again he'd forgotten what time it was when he walked in on one of his female comrades in the baths back in Hoshido. And sadly it would seem Aytolis would be no different. He didn't expect the Tactician to be enjoying her soak when he walked in. Nor did he honestly expect her reaction.

"I-I thought you were going to attack me for walking in on you…" he mumbled out, sparing only a fleeting glance at the woman that he shared relations with. The sound of her relieved laughter took some of the weight off his overtaxed shoulders.

"Now why would I do that to my darling dragon?" she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed him further into her bosom. Her smile widened into a flirty grin when she saw how red his cheeks became at her antics.

"Well, Chrom told me about that one time and-" he was prevented from speaking further by her finger pressing against his lips, with a calculated motion she swung his head around to face her.

"Please tell me I don't need to tell you the differences between this time and that…" Robin deadpanned as she looked down at her friend. When his harrowed gaze remained unchanged, the woman sighed at his naiveté. Although in his defense; it was what made her so fond of him in the first place. "Ugh, here's a hint."

With a grip on his cheeks, the tactician overtook his lips in a hot, sloppy kiss. It was quite a bit noisier than the ones they usually shared, thanks to the added privacy of their surroundings. Couple that with the fact the only other warriors with them were Camila and Chrom (of which she was sure the Nohrian princess was driving her dear friend up a wall), and it left them with some much needed alone time to take things further.

Corrin picked up the pace a lot faster than their previous attempts; a sure sign that he was learning. Still, while she couldn't exactly boast to having more experience with him in these matters (a fact that was probably for the best), her actual experiences and quick thinking left her on top over his more aggressive-yet tepid attempts.

As she playfully sniped and coiled his tongue, Robin's hands reached lower to massage his thighs. She'd yet to have gotten a good look at what he was packing, but from the times where their make outs had gotten a bit more heated she could say he wasn't lacking in that regard. As her tongue managed to invade his wet, hot mouth her finely trimmed nails traced circles against the inside of his leg; sending shivers up the young man's spine.

After what could've easily been hours, the two parted; much to the relief of their screaming lungs. "Does that clear things up?" she panted as the heat of their surroundings and actions left a layer of sweat on her cheeks. A quick glance down to his lap confirmed her suspicions and added a fine layer of red to her already rosy cheeks. "Apparently so…"

Corrin was perplexed at her change in demeanor before he looked down. Mortified at being so shameful in front of the woman he was crushing on, the prince attempted to hide his erection… only to have her hands reach beneath his grip and secure a hold on the virile dragonhood. Any attempts to protest or question her were silenced with another kiss as her fists started pumping.

Their relationship was still in its infancy; long make outs behind the tents with the occasional fondle and grope. Were the furthest they'd gotten thus far. Neither one really knew how best to proceed, so they had both agreed to take things slow for now. Perhaps the public bathhouse wasn't the best place to take things further…but hey; nothing ventured, nothing gained.

The prince moaned into her mouth as he practically melted under the woman's handiwork. Robin decoupled one of her hands to massage the tip as her other palm kept furtively trying to rub off his daunting length. While the water distorted her vision, her sense of touch didn't lie; each part of Corrin's cock made her equally parts amazed, aroused, and concerned.

It was going to hurt no matter where she tried to put it; her mouth, her pussy, or gods preserve: her ass. Nonetheless, she'd do her best to practice before they made any serious attempts at intimacy… if only for her own safety. But for now she'd just have to hope her hands didn't end up cramping out before she could secure his release.

Despite being drowned in the erotic pleasure of the woman's handjob, his own palms reached behind her to cup her sizeable rump. A surprised squeak escaped her lips and was swallowed down his throat before her own carnal mewls joined his. Without the luxury of sight, the Valite groped and kneaded her ass cheeks as her hand quickened its pace.

Her strokes had lost all sense of method or rhythm now; intent instead to wear him down before she lost all feeling in her fingers. When it became readily apparent that wasn't going to work, the crafty minx quickly changed her hands; trading out her massaging palm onto his shaft as her sore fist instead went all the way down to cup his balls. This wound up being the breaking point for the poor, sexually inexperienced dragon.

The first shot hit her square in her looming face and caused her to fall backwards with a yelp. Her grip was lost on his shaft, which instead bent straight ahead as it released even more of his copious loads. While it wasn't how she expected things to go, it was still a predictable outcome. What she had NOT expected was a cyclone of water to come spewing out of his mouth and impacting the stone wall across from them; utterly soaking it.

"That…that's a new one." The Tactician blinked as she looked at the aftermath of Corrin's explosive climax. His cum had managed to reach across the lengths of the hot spring and had landed on the bank. The haze of the bath had dispersed under the force of his water breath, and droplets were now falling from the roof. It was fortunate that they were facing the stone backing, otherwise the thin paper walls of Castle Sol would've been shredded and left them in quite a compromising position…well, moreso than now at least.

 _'Hmn, I wonder what else he can do…'_


	22. Camilla x Chrom : Bedside Confidential

Out of everyone Chrom wanted taking care of him, the Nohrian temptress was NOT one of them. Though bedridden as he was, there wasn't a lot of room or option to retreat.

He'd take Sakura or Elise, Corrin, Lissa, even NILES over the lilac-tressed princess that was looming over him with that oh-so unnerving smile. While its true that the sight was one that would arouse any man of conventional persuasion, to the Exalt-to-be it was a sight of terror. The face of a demon that had him by both the proverbial, and literal, balls.

Her attire was simply her armor; the same one that exposed her bust and panties for any gawking eye. He could not make the same claim, having been relieved of his usual effects for a simple pair of trousers and a light vest. His arm traded its sword for a constrictive brace; meant to hold it in place as he awaited further recover. But neither one were focused on his bandages or dressings, but on the pair of hands that had found their way under his pants.

The feeling of those surprisingly supple gloves on his cock had a profound (albeit predictable) effect on him. Without being able to see what she was doing within his pants or under his covers, the wyvern-straddler's ministrations lacked a certain refinement that her previous transgressions lorded over him. Even her pace was less teasing and more subdued.

The muffled sounds of her hands rubbing him off and the accompanying shifting of her gauntlets had filled the ward for the past half hour. Neither one had spoken since her early pleasantries nor brazen trespasses in favor of letting the time slowly trickle by. Her focus was on his face; reading each time his harrowed mind reached a new, extreme conclusion.

"…Do you still fear me, my dear Exalt?" she calmly asked, jarring Chrom out of his oft-paranoid thoughts. The look on his face; akin to a child being caught with their hands in the sweets (which given her current stance was a rather humorous reversal), elicited a sweet giggle from her lips. "I'm not daft, Chrom. I know you're looking for some kind of cruel jape."

Her jerking finally increased as she continued to look on with a mirthful gaze. "Perhaps this all just honeyed words before I punish you for putting Corrin in danger in the first place?" her husky voice intoned as she blindly squeezed what wound up being his crown for good measure. The profuse sputters nearly broke her into fits of laughter, but instead she reared up and…

…Left a long, tongue-less kiss on his flinching lips. "Mmm…but that's not really your fault."

"I-what?"

"Oh my dear; I can't find it in my heart to blame you for that. Fighting is an inevitability, and when it rears we must all rise up to do our parts." She lectured as she manhandled his own 'rise'. "I know that your recent actions have been out of fear of my just wrath, but let me put your mind at ease. Corrin is a grown woman now; one that has been forced to draw swords to fight for what she believes in." she explained as she withdrew the hand from his shaft and let the other take over.

"I would've liked nothing more than for her to be a child forever; to be the sweet, pie-eyed child that would fall asleep on knee or beg her big sister for another tale." Camilla wistfully recalled even as she drew back and pulled up the sheet to expose his pants. "But I can't be selfish. She'll always be my dear Corrin; the one in my heart. But she's also a warrior; one that has a rightful place as a terror on the battlefield, just like us."

"I recall asking you to relax during the last time, only for you to ignore my wishes. But now I must implore you, _Lord_ Chrom; relax and let your loyal soldier do her part." She insisted as she untied his pants and let his maddingly hard erection stand proud. "Can you do that for me, please?"

The way her husky coos reached his ears finally had the effect she desired. Chrom finally let his taut shoulders loosen as he allowed himself to get lost in her ministrations. "That's better."

With the barriers between them (both physical and emotional) now undone, the two nobles were free to enjoy in their actions. Camilla altered her positions frequently; exchanging the hand that pumped his shaft as the other appendage either rubbed his glans or tickled the space between his balls. Her grip was tender yet firm; one that she would never dream of using with her beloved axe. As she continued, the Exalt gently parted her hair from in front of her face; allowing him to finally see her other lilac eye.

The sight of her now-exposed pools was not one of anger at his trespass, but rather of warmth and kindness. Without slowing her pace, the Nohrain allowed a smile to grace his presence. Oddly enough it was that welcoming gaze that teetered him over the edge as he groaned, "Camilla."

The sudden influx of light from her parted hair took her by surprise, but one that was a welcoming testament to their growth. The simple, unspoken act of him touching her by choice was a fine example of just how far they'd come together. She offered him a smile; one that was slightly different than that she offered her siblings, her dear Corrin, or even the cute little Hoshidan princess. And the sound of his voice rumbling her name…it made her feel lighter than she ever felt astride her great, lumbering, undead beast.

She felt him twitch, much the same way he had the last two times. For once her head was racing as she struggled to decide how best to handle the impending torrent that would be upon her before finally making up her mind. With a coy smirk, the Nohrian princess reared up and engulfed his glans just as the first spurt rocketed up from his loins.

The taste of Ylissean's noble seed danced across her tongue and brought back memories of their last time. Having been reared in the court of Nohr, Camilla had a refined palette of what she enjoyed. And while the Exalt's spunk wasn't as extravagant as a full course meal, she found herself enjoying the taste all the same. Something about the way it gushed down her throat or stuck to her tongue brought hums of bliss to the Malig Knight.

The princess dutifully swallowed his offering like a man starved for air. She felt his hands clutch her hair; an act that would normally result in her chopping off the offending appendage. But she let his trespass slip by and finished her meal before rearing off his wilting penis with a soft 'pop'.

Hearing the clacking of hills on the stone, Camilla stiffened. She had to act quickly. What little mess was left on her cheeks and his dick demanded immediate attention. The Nohrian used the edge of the sheet to gently dab away the incriminating streaks, being cautious to not smear her lipstick too much before tucking the now-stained portion into the bedspread. With the sound now just outside the door, the Nohrian reached down and redressed the Exalt. No sooner had her fingers left the newly-tied knot did the door open to reveal her baby sister. "Camilla? What're you doing here?"

The oldest princess put on a warm smile as she turned to the inquisitive blonde. "Elise, darling. I was just thanking Chrom for saving our dear, sweet sister's life." She explained as she turned back to face the prince. "So like I said; whenever you have need of me, my axe is yours. Is that fair?"

The Exalt didn't trust his voice and simply gave a small nod at her impromptu inquiry. For her part, the youngest princess seemed only partially convinced. Still, she'd let the matter drop for now. "Uhh, okay. Do you need some more time?"

An enticing prospect. Just a few minutes more; perhaps enough time to give him a proper farewell? She could just wipe off any lip marks with her shawl before Elise came in and got suspicious…

"…No; I was just leaving." She finally said as she walked passed her little sister. Only once she was sure she was beyond the twin-tailed Troubadour did she put more oomph in her natural sway for the bedridden prince. Before she left the room, she turned back and offered a last, layered oath.

"I look forward to serving you, Chrom."


	23. Lucina x Rowan : Obligations

The ensconced citadel fell silent as the moon reared overhead. Yet despite the heavy fortifications, few of it's conquerers would find rest this night. For the weight of battle and the shock of betrayal was still fresh on the eclectic armies' shoulders. Still there were few that dared to leave the comfort of their chambers to roam these eerie halls… save for a few.

Rowan never harbored aspirations of sitting on a throne; least of all one from a conquered fortress of their supposed ally Gristonne. Even then the notion of being in the buff was one he wouldn't begin to humor. And yet here he was; sitting in the cold stone seat with a foreign princess straddling his lap.

Their liaison was happenstance; nothing more. The angry prince of Aytolis was witling away his frustrations in the darkened throne room, only to be found by the Ylissean princess Lucina. Somehow her attempts to console him had morphed into her pinning the blond to the abandoned throne as their tongues clashed in a vigorous duel.

Which led them to now; with their respective sleeping effects discarded on the floor. They'd forsaken their lip lock in favor of her gripping the back of his spiky hair as her suckled her teat. The sweet mewls that came from her lips echoed around the vast, sealed chamber. The prince's own hands weren't idle; favoring instead to roam her supple body with palms that were molded by years of training.

Despite her face, the time-displaced princess wasn't what one would consider a conventional beauty; her breasts were modest, albeit not much bigger than the bindings on her chest withheld. The same could be said for her hips and her buttocks; trim and lithe as opposed to being the kind to entail flaunting. But despite such…plain traits, on her it simply felt RIGHT.

Her shockingly dainty hands reached for his throbbing erection and managed to line it up with her own eager lips. And yet the impulsiveness of their deed reared its head as her sealed pussy refused to allow him entry. For the inept prince it was a little mollifying, but for her it was simply frustrating. With a growl she swatted away Rowan's hands as the bluenette started to wiggle her hips. "H-hang on; I…I can do th-hiiiiiis?!."

Indeed she had done it; Lucina's quim sucked in the Aytolisian's dick with as much fervor as a ragged man does his first drink of water. From both their lips came the immature shock of two virgins that had crossed the line. And while no blood came from her walls (such a useless thing had long been discarded as she clawed for her very survival), it was still the first time she'd accepted a man into her most intimate core.

The Ylissean hissed as the vestige of tears began to trail down her cheeks. Instinct bid her wipe them away before returning her arms to its place against his shoulder as she bit her lip in a futile attempt to stifle her pain. The sensation of the prince's hands rubbing circles on the back of her neck served as a fine distraction, and in little time she was tepidly lifting herself against his shaft before letting gravity take her back down.

Their pace never reached any kind of insane heights; neither one's haggard body was in any real shape for such a vigorous romp. Instead they merely held each other close as she bounced on his lap. The wet slaps of bare flesh filled their ears, as well as the throne room of their conquest as they toiled away the night.

For his part Rowan was decent, especially for his first time proper with a woman. His earlier frustrations and frayed emotions had been subdued and quelled as pleasure quickly gripped his weary body. There would be hell to pay on the march tomorrow…but gods be dammed if it wasn't worth it.

Lucina yelped as she felt the blond attack her neck; his teeth scraping her succulent flesh and leaving tiny, saliva-soaked marks on her neck. It as fortunate that her usal apparel had such a high collar, as his rough treatment would surely lead to bothersome questions from her concerned comrades (or gods forbid: her father). But that was hours from now; far too long to be harrowing over compared to this very moment.

The duo's late night debauchery went on; neither one knowing or caring how much time had slipped by as they partook in the dance of flesh. The usually boastful and brash prince was quickly overtaken by the pricness; her war-driven body giving her far greater experience and control even on the untamed fields of sex. And yet despite that they were still both quite inexperienced in the act, and it wasn't long before they succumbed to the release they both craved. With a last, labored grunt he gripped her hips and slammed into her as the first rope of his seed shot into her tight channel.

The princess locked her arms around his back as she wantonly screamed. As she felt her fertile womb milk Rowan for all he was worth, an electrifying orgasm rocked her nubile body. Blood seeped from his back as her nails scrapped further into his skin in response to their mutual climaxes. And yet neither royal cared that their fluids had irrevocably tainted this sham of a throne; not when it'd be likely put to torch soon enough anyway.

The screams that filled the chamber died away into soft, placid whimpers; his just as much as her own. Despite the urgency of their looming crisis, the duo found solace in each other's arms and were content to slumber away the hours.

Their parting was inevitable; it was a painful truth they'd both swallowed. But until that time where their duties pulled them apart, the two would hold each other close; for however long they still had left…


	24. Lianna x Chrom : Impulsive

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AFTER THE SMUT!

* * *

Impulsive…hardly a word that could describe the Princess of Aytolis. She spent far more time fretting over charts and studies then she did make a rash decision. So then why was she in the process of wrestling her tongue with that of the heir of Ylisse?

…Perhaps she'd find an answer later.

Chrom had found her in the citadel's library trying to find any scrap of information she could about their inevitable clash with Darios. The exhaustion of the days events coupled with her dear friend's betrayal had weighed heavily on the princess' mind and robbed her of the chance to sleep. If anything she wished she could've sided with the Great Knight's proposal and charged ahead…and yet one look at their disheveled forces confirmed that would be a foolhearted gesture.

For once his best friend wasn't the one he found in the darkened chamber of dusty tomes, but the older princes of the twins that had brought them all together. Much like the tactician, he attempted to dissuade the young woman from pushing herself so hard. Much like Robin the blonde ignored him and frantically attempted to find the key tome from the vast shelves of their conquered archive. His own impulsiveness came to a head as he grabbed her shoulders and tried to pull her away from the damn useless tomes…only to have her crash face-first into him.

The prince was mortified at his actions and attempted to step back and apologize for his trespass. But when he tried to pull away, it was Lianna that reared in further. She leaned in and followed his every step until his back finally hit one of the worn shelves; officially pinning him between the ratty old books and the sultry touch of Aytolis' heiress.

Her budding breasts rubbed against his chest from the thin material of her sleeping gown. With only the sheer fabric between his chiseled pecs and her clearly erect nipples, the blue-tressed Exalt groaned at the stimulation. Feeling her soft hands roam his shoulder and caress the back of his neck just made things all the more tantalizing. He felt his eyes droop as he melted into her warm, succulent lips.

Lianna purred as she felt the lord's hands cup her behind; massaging her cheeks in such a way that made her already shaking knees practically give out. While the juices of her earlier attempts to relieve her stress had dried, the warmth of Chrom's body along with the closeness they shared made her pussy drip with anticipation. The raw heat building inside her made her break away from their kiss and urgently whisper her desires into his ear.

The bluenette absorbed her words and dared to forgo his impulses for once. "Are you certain, princess?" he asked; his own voice barely more than a growl. The princess of Aytolis was NOT in the mood for this and simply crashed down on his lips once more. She broke away only long enough to utter an impatient yet desperate "Please…" before getting right back into violating his mouth.

With those final words she gave herself fully to him, as he did to his own desires. The hand that was on her ass went to her thigh and tore the string of her panties; letting the now-useless intimate fall to her feet and exposing her neatly trimmed blonde muff. Her own fingers struggled to undo the ties of his pants, but ultimately prevailed in exposing his pitched drawers. Not even Chrom's boxers would be safe from his destructive urges, and in no time at all he was pushing his cock into her straight past her precious maidenhood.

The princess tried to bite back her pain before ultimately letting it be known with a sharp scream. On instinct the lord wrapped his arms around her and held her close, doing his best to wipe away the tears that now flowed out of her clenched eyes. He held her close, rubbing her back and letting her get used to the feeling of now being a woman.

Gingerly, Lianna opened her eyes and drew up the great tapestry of flesh to the harrowed brow of her first. She felt her throat go dry and could hardly trust her own voice, yet still managed to squeak out her next desire. "I-I'm fine. Slowly." She pleaded as her own hips started to buck against him. Chrom fought his urge to take her hard and fast and abided to her whims.

The pace was slow; barely reaching past the speed of a waltz. And yet they continued to defile the archives of the citadel even as a mixture of blood and sex dripped onto the stone. They abandoned words in favor of animalistic calls; simple coos of approval or growls to express the need for more. All the while he held her in his arms, not even letting the worn wood of the shelf behind her be more than a place to rest her palms. He shouldered her weight, just as well as he shouldered the burdens of his duty.

For once her head wasn't full of fretting and worry of what would happen. Her mind was too clouded too waste on such trivial matters. She let her most basic, carnal needs take control and resigned her body to gyrate and writhe against the prince. When the base of his dick hit her sensitive groin and sent the white-hot fires of a feminine climax, she could only moan in the most brazen, shameful way possible. It was hardly becoming of nobility…and she wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

Chrom was a warrior; one that could stand the field of battle for hours on end before even humoring letting exhaustion claim him. And yet the trial they'd suffered had been taxing; mentally nearly as much as physically. With a groan he struggled to thrust back into her tight, convulsing pussy before letting his own release forth.

She buried her head into his shoulder as they rode out their respective orgasms. The bluenette hardly noticed in favor of falling back into the nearby chair. The once-warm cushions from the stacked hours occupied by Lianna had cooled somewhat, yet hardly enough to match the cold air of the chamber. But neither young warrior could feel the chill, as they were mutually wrapped in a thick, warm blanket of bliss and flesh.

As her cries became little more than mewls, Chrom raised his hand and gently caressed her golden locks. Craving more of his touch, she nuzzled further into her perch and let out a single, barely-noticed sigh. "T-thank you…"

The Exalt wasn't sure what her future brought. He wasn't even sure what HIS future would be outside of the fact he'd be leaving his beloved daughter with a sword and a world of troubles. But he knew this; until this war was over; he would stay by Lianna's side. Until the day that he was called back to his own precious world, he would fight for her as fiercely as he fought for his own kingdom. On that he swore…

* * *

"Rowan! For what purpose have you DEFILED my hair with your garish tones?!"

* * *

So next chapter is the 25th entry, and to celebrate the massive support from both websites (including over 30,000 on here alone!) I'm offering my readers a chance to pick their favorite couple for a special Valentine's Day entry. It can be anyone regardless of supports, but please try to keep your pick to being cross-game (also if you guys could refrain from choosing Link, I'd really appreciate it; I still need to work on his own series after all). Anyway vote goes on until the end of the week, and then I'll tally and write up to hopefully have it out by the 14th. Again; thank you so much for all the support!


	25. Valentine's Day Special

The first dance had of course gone to Ceada; but it was far from the last he'd enjoyed. Indeed, the prince had danced with many of the fine women in their army; kindly Celica, confident Lyndis, alluring Azura, and even the buxom Camilla had graced him with a waltz. But none of those four, or even his dear friend, were the ones to find themselves in his arms tonight.

While the Altean Prince wasn't the most stalwart of figures, he still towered over her by good few heads. Even as they were engaged in a passionate dance of tongues, she practically had to stand on the tips of her toes in order to reach him. In response he used one arm to hold her waist close while the other rubbed its way through her long, silk-like green tresses. Her own dainty little wrists were wrapped around his neck even as she leaned back for a scant moment. "Mar-Mar…"

Marth winced at her voice, or rather the word she used. While he did like it when she called him that, this wasn't really the time for such a coy and innocuous pet name. "Tiki, please call me Marth." He pleaded as his hand reached down to cup her cheek. Somehow he felt the already warm skin practically burst into flames as her face became a vibrant red.

"O-okay, whatever you say Marth." She stuttered as she averted her gaze; not trusting herself to properly look him in the eyes. Her errant gaze widened when she felt him lead her back into a tenderer kiss that made her lashes flutter. His tongue felt one of her fangs in the back; a trait of Manaketes that wasn't always made apparent. She unconsciously took a step back, even as his grip rose to the thin zipper between her shoulders.

Both of them underestimated their proximity to the bed, and with a surprised yelp they fell over the side onto the sheets; with her pinned beneath him. If Marth was at all concerned that he had hurt her, one look at her dazed, sparkling eyes put any such fears to rest. With a cute little shake of her head, the Manakete lifted her back to shrug off the remainder of her gown. Without a word he took the discarded outfit and briefly left her with the modest smallclothes she always wore.

He placed her dress on the hanger, next to his own white jacket. Her promise to the merchant would be honored, if only for Altea's coffers. As he placed the garment down, he heard Tiki shuffle out of her underclothes just as he turned back to face her. There were many words to refer to the young divine Dragon; fierce, powerful, adorable (much as she hated to be called the latter, it was simply impossible to ignore the truth)…but this was the first time Marth could call her 'gorgeous'.

Her body was a tantalizing paradox; possessing curves that could only belong to a grown woman despite her diminutive size. While nothing was necessarily outlandish, there was still just enough of a difference to set her apart from the actual younger women of their army. But to her prince's eyes it didn't matter the size of her hips, bust, or ass (although it was startlingly larger than her apparel would suggest); but rather the almost ethereal sheen of her skin, or the way her ponytail seemed to flow outside the confines of gravity's thrall.

Tiki had just finished removing her tiara when she felt someone grab her arms. "Marth, what are you-Ah?!" Her query was cut off as the younger man lifted her up, turned her to face him, and assaulted her neck with his devilish lips. Once again they fell forward onto the bed with an unnoticed * **Pomf** *. His knee inadvertently found its place to her mound and rubbed against her sensitive loins, eliciting a lusty rumble from her throat.

The sound gave him pause. Up until now the sounds she made were similar enough to their mundane interactions, albeit a little more high-pitched. This was the first time she'd sounded so…alluring.

The prince wasn't naïve in regards to the matter of sex, even if his practical experience was…less so. He knew things that were considered proper within the confines of the royal bedchamber, but also things that were less than acceptable. One such matter was the means of pleasing a woman without the use of your loins, but rather with…well, he was curious to try it.

The bluenette spared a look at her panting, sweaty face before he departed. His fingers danced across her supple, lithe stomach up until he reached the roots of her green patch. The fact she wasn't trimmed as was considered 'fitting' made him feel a stirring in his trousers as he leaned in to lay a single kiss on her puffy, dripping sex.

Marth had of course sampled many a fine drinks as a man of noble birth. Even the drink that they'd enjoyed a scant few hours ago was among the finest that had graced his lips. But to taste the Manakete's nectar…it was ambrosia that had him instantly intoxicated. His earlier feast was forgotten as he suckled and drank her juices like a man possessed.

Decorum and manners had gone out the window as he vigorously ate the older woman out. The sounds on noisy slurping filled their small quarters alongside other melodies as the creaking of the wooden bed and the shuffling of pillows. Above him, Tiki did everything in her power to keep from screaming and crying out. While the wing they'd found had been far enough away from the party, she didn't trust herself to not let a little of her draconic might bleed through. It'd be awkward enough having to explain their undress before they even got to the massive hole in the wall...

In those respects, a pillow was a far better alternative; at least that was the frayed logic she cobbled together as she stuffed the cushion into her maw before biting down. The prince was ignorant to her actions, opting instead to move his hands closer and closer from their place on her thighs until he could thumb her clit without removing a single digit from her supple legs. Like a switch the floodgates opened, drenching his face with her juices as she bit harder into the cushion until she tore clean through; causing the soft cotton within to fall onto the prince's blue head.

Tiki was blind to the world as the powerful orgasm wracked her small body. Even at a thousand years old, the experience wasn't exactly one she could recall ever having, especially with how long she'd been asleep. When she finally came to again, it was at a snails pace with some senses lagging behind. She smelled him before she saw, and she felt him before she heard. At some point he had reared up to her face once more and laid a gentle hand on her cheek.

A part of her wanted to stay like this; in his arms as her body relaxed in ways that it had never managed to do so before. But as she felt his constricted desire rub against her thigh, the dragon girl knew that there was more to come. And this time her beloved prince would be as equally receiving of the pleasure, as he rightfully should be.

She wasn't selfish…but she also wasn't patient enough to wait for him to finish disrobing.

Marth gawked as she took hold of his trousers and ripped them apart as if they were paper. A similar, albeit more gentle, fate befell his smallclothes before his royal scepter was at last revealed. The stubborn fire in her emerald eyes evaporated as she openly stared at her beloved's penis. Still, she managed to swallow the lump in her throat and offer a single, firm nod; provoking him to line up with her slit and press onwards into her needy folds.

She was tight, but moreso than that she was HOT. It didn't matter that she was a Divine Dragon rather than a fire-breathing one; her naturally warm body was practically scorching within the innermost walls of her core. With some difficulty, the Altean managed to push his way into her until his balls lightly tapped her ass; never once experiencing any form of verbal or physical protest. But the absence of her maiden's head (or the lack of one on Manaketes) was simply not on his mind in favor of reaching behind to embrace her back as he started to thrust.

Tiki struggled to match his pace; her position not really affording her the full range of motion she'd require. Still, she relished in the feeling of her walls attempting to close in on his intruding dick. Couple that with the gentle massages between her shoulders or the way his hot breath blew through her disheveled hair, and the Manakete could do the only thing she could think of to show her feelings.

The young dragon started to cry; not from any pain caused by him (NOTHING that her Mar-Mar could do would ever hurt her; of that she was certain), but just from happiness. At long, long last she was here with him; joined together in a way that only the most intimate of couples could be. Even if the world around them was not their own, and the friends they'd made would inevitably part, she could be happy in the knowledge that she had him. Knowing all that; how could she do anything else but let her tears flow freely even as the her most vibrant smile threatened to blind him?

He felt her hands wrap around the back of his neck as she attempted to match his thrusts. Due to their differences in size, the easiest the prince could do was to lean down and leave a soft kiss on her forehead. For her it was a little more even, as she reared up and nipped his neck. All the while their hips acted of their own volition; filling the bedroom with the sensual sound of skin slapping and lustful groans.

"Mart…Mart-aaahh?!"

He was playing dirty; bringing his hands into play as he tenderly massaged her petite breasts. The sex-blinded dragon groped behind her until she established a firm hold on the baseboard; digging her fingers in as she rode out another, less-explosive orgasm. Yet still the prince kept thrusting into her pussy; reaching a brisker pace thanks to the extra lubrication her climax had allowed.

Time lost all meaning to her; it could've been minutes, hours, or even days for all she cared about. Marth ravaged her like a proper dragon, and yet still managed to be gentle and tepid in his prolonged worship of her divine body. The shared sweat from their fucking had long since stained the sheets. The foundation of the bed wasn't really in any better shape either as it creaked, groaned, and protested under their vigorous fucking.

Tiki's eyes were practically locked into the back of her head as the latest in a series of orgasms rocked her body. Her ponytail had long since come undone under the prolonged assault and shaking of her body. She barely even realized that he'd increased his already obscenely frantic pace in preparation for his own climax until the first rope of cum came blasting out. "Tiki!"

"Ma-Maaaa-MAR-MAR!"

The baseboard crumpled under grip as she accepted the royal seed of Altea into her inhuman womb. It was only thanks to her hoarse throat that the roar that came out was punitive and would barely register past the dozen or so walls that separated their lusty den from the rest of the castle. Still, the force of her breath was great enough to snuff out the sconces around them; casting their chamber in darkness.

After that inhuman bellow, a tepid silence fell over their room; muffled only by the heavy breathing and light sobbing of its older inhabitant. Without the heat provided by their departed light source, the cold settled over them like a heavy blanket, eliciting goosebumps to rise from their sweat-soaked bodies. In this new, uncomfortable surroundings, it was only the Manakete's body that acted as a viable source of heat.

Once more time passed without their knowledge. All the while Tiki struggled to say something; anything to acknowledge her beloved. At last she swallowed the final boulder in her throat and whimpered. "Mar-Mar…I…I-I…". his lack of response took her by surprise; he was always quick to respond to another hail, especially her own.

"…Mar-Mar?"

Her shaky courage evaporated as she beheld the lulling form of her dear prince. It would seem a long, harrowing day of training, planning, and the dance had taken its toll on him. "I'll just have to tell him tomorrow then…" she decided as she wiggled her way further into his embrace. The feeling of his strong arms along with the steady rhythm of his heart had an obvious effect on her, and the Manakete soon joined her crush in a deep, blissful sleep…

* * *

Well congrats to my reviews here; you're vote wound up being the winner. I hope it was to your liking.


	26. Lyn x Robin : Afterparty Dessert

This had truly been a magical night

Ever since their daughter from the future had come back, it had been blatantly clear what kind of relationship the two had entered. For the most part their comrades took it well (Corrin seemed kind of hurt about the matter, but had at least been able to be amicable). Still, regardless if it was Chrom or Marth's warm regards or Lissa's incessant teasing, he could only smile when he saw the green heads of the special women in his life. And tonight had been no different.

It had been a night of revelry; the kind that was so rarely afforded to the time-displaced warriors or the deposed royals that had brought them together. Food, drink, and merriment poured freely and the air held a certain mirth even in the dour stretches of Dusk Castle. The assembly had traded their usual fare for more formal attire; some of which provided by the Hoshidan seamstress herself, such as his own tailored suit.

But for the amnesiac Tactician, his eyes were no longer on their comrades; on Xander leading a timid Lianna in dancing, or the precious sight of Tiki being all-but pushed to Marth by a devious Ceada. Not even the twitch on the napes of his neck that would signify his impish Morgan's pending tricks would divert his gaze. No his eyes were squarely on the visage of his beloved Lyn.

Despite his earlier misgivings at such a stiff affair, he wouldn't trade this moment for the world; getting to dance with her in that ravishing blue dress in the great hall of the castle. Whatever reservations he had on the forlorn structure were rendered utterly irrelevant as she clumsily led his equally inept feet in a waltz. The source of her discomfort being the very outfit that Oboro had painstakingly made for her. And while the Sacean would never dismiss the retainers work, it was simply too striking a change to her usual attire to afford any degree of the skill that she conventionally possessed.

Things had been winding down, with some of their comrades having since departed for bed or for…other, activities. Morgan had made a teasing mention of watching Xander and Celica leave together, and Lyn commented on Lissa dragging Takumi out followed by a concerned Oboro. He himself had watched Anna trade glances with the high prince of Hoshido before she strutted out, but hadn't seen him actually leave. Regardless, he was enjoying a last drink with Chrom (fidgeting in his own stuffy blue suit with oddly puffed up pants) and (of all people) Niles when his wind goddess sashayed up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Morgan is staying with the girls tonight…"

They practically flew out of the ballroom, much to the amusement and embarrassment of their friends…

* * *

They passed a few halls and about a dozen chambers before finally deciding they couldn't wait any longer. No longer would they suffer the trek back to their shared room but instead picked the first door they came across. It was fortunate that their first choice wound up being suitable to their needs; in function and in lack of occupancy.

It turned out to be a barracks; one that had wound up unoccupied due to their deficient numbers being met by the surrounding facilities. A modest sparring arena dominated the room, with inter-spacing weapons racks and armor posts littering the perimeter. Two doors lay on opposing sides; one to proper quarters, the other to another wing that was far beyond the smitten duo's interests.

He tasted the wine on her lips; a far more hearty dosage than he himself had partook. And yet there was still clear intent and pinpoint focus in her actions; the kind that simply shouldn't be possible after drinking that much. Still, even if he was sober and she was drunk as could be, there was little chance that the tactician would've been able to overpower her greedy lips, not without some guile and cunning that was simply not with him tonight.

As if sensing his silent surrender, Lyn pressed further until her tongue had invaded his mouth. Her dress shifted as she lifter her leg up, more-so out of habit than anything else. And yet despite that, Robin managed to grab the protrusion that was caused by her knee and held it in a shaky grasp. Only the * **shink** * of singing metal and the sudden brushing on his thigh tore his gaze away in time to watch his now-torn pants fall uselessly to his ankles.

Confused, he looked up from his falling garment just in time to see her toss the shortsword aside with a devious grin. Much like always, her aim was swift and true; as her deft blade had sliced even his smallclothes. The sight of his unmarred legs and hardening erection made her subconsciously lick her lips before grasping it with her bare hand. With a careful descent so as to not stumble on her own dress, Lyn fell to her knees and began to lavish his cock.

Fellatio had been a frequent occurrence for them, at least before that fateful night in Castle Sol. After that and the arrival of their future daughter, the duo had shifted to the friskier and far more risky quickies that they partook in between matters. But tonight they wouldn't have to worry about their nosy little Morgan butting in with that damnable coy smirk of hers and could indulge themselves, for old times' sake.

Robin let out a throaty moan as his beloved placed a quick kiss on his glans before trailing down to his balls. The lack of battles today had meant that he could take a more prolonged and through bath, much to her delight. While the Sacean beauty could say she had grown attached to the musky scent of her man, there was simply nothing better than a fresh, clean dick for her to enjoy: HIS dick.

Even if it had been a while, she knew what made him tick; where best to lather her tongue or lightly nibble on his foreskin. Her fingers were equally busy; handling any part that her mouth was currently not attending to. The feeling of her manicured nails on his shaft or juggling his aching, stuffed balls made it quite clear; she intended to milk him dry.

Lyn locked her lusty green pools on her beloved amnesiac's face to gauge his reaction. Eyes squeezed shut and hands clenched into the folds of his cape: good. With a devious-albeit loving grin she reared up and swallowed his cock in her hot, wet mouth. Her lips formed a tight circle that permitted no escape as she was fed drip after drip of his pre-cum, eagerly awaiting the main course.

Like a newborn babe and its wet-nurse's teat; she suckled and drooled on his girth. Her fingers fell dormant as she affixed her grip to his bare thighs in an attempt to better leverage her bobbing head. Occasionally she tussled her head and let out a little hum in an attempt to spice things up. Not that she need bother when just the mere act of being able to thrust into her loving mouth was a gift enough for him.

Her nipples strained against the fabric of her dress, as if begging to be let free and used to smother Robin's cock. Sadly for them (and him), Lyn was not patient enough to waste time on such a burdensome act, especially with a gown that she practically had to be bolted into. Meanwhile, her bare pussy was dripping onto inner folds of her skirt as a lusty fire was welling up in her core.

Deeper and deeper she took in his rod, leaving small trails of saliva behind as she reared back before proceeding further. On instinct the silverette raised a hand to massage her scalp before it quickly affixed to the top of her head.. She knew what that meant: dessert was coming. In response the Sacaen withdrew his penis from its place in her throat back into her mouth and vigorously rubbed the remaining wet skin to coax out his treat.

Sure enough the stream of cum quickly filled her cheeks before she rapidly swallowed it down. Months of these little trysts had trained her in how best to not spoil even a single dollop, even if some of the creamy treat managed to escape her pursed lips. No matter; it would be in her stomach soon enough.

Once she was sure that his loads had finished, she gave the now-deflated erection a few more bobs to clean it before letting it slip out with an obscene * **pop** *. Despite her efforts, a small smear had dribbled down her chin and landed on her dress. Unfortunate.

"The night's still young; should we get back to our room?" Robin asked ash he gave her a hand to her feet. Sure, the loss of his pants would be somewhat…okay, VERY, awkward if anyone happened to catch them, but if nothing else he could always hide behind her…dress?

Lyn had only briefly mulled his words before making her decision. She reached for the nearby rack and extracted a second sword from its scabbard before applying a precise cut to the collar of her neck. She'd make up an excuse to Oboro tomorrow.

With an impish smirk she got to action; deftly cutting each knot and loosening her constricting, formal prison. In his slightly inebriated state, Robin watched as she did away with the bothersome thing; leaving her in just the under-top and knee-high white boots. The sight of her trimmed green patch made his arousal stir anew.

"Why waste time?" she said with that oh-so tantalizing grin as she lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder…


	27. Minerva x Ryoma : Trust

In many eyes, she was a traitor. The older princess of Macedon that turned against her brother as he ascended to the throne. Under the turmoil and upheaval, she turned her back on her kingdom and fell in with the assassins that robbed them of King Osmond. But to him; a man that honored family and loyalty upon everything else, she was more: so, so much more.

The battlefield around Dragon Valley had gone silent as the last of the Gristonne invaders retreated into the sunset. Her wyvern was perched on the nearby wall; keeping vigil even as its master and her companion cast aside their armor and engaged in a sordid mating ritual. The aged master of the skies had been there when she was just a little hatchling and watched her grow into a fierce warrior of her kin. But despite that, it bore no bias; or indeed any form of connection outside of being a primal beast of war that she rode.

For their part the two ignored their inhuman voyeur as Minerva straddled the high prince of Hoshido. Bereft of armor or her lower garbs, the wyvern rider let a rumbling groan escape her lips as she felt Ryoma enter her needy folds. In response, the swordmaster gripped her hips and began to bounce. The sudden force sent her back into the wall, where she was pinned between hard stone and harder sculpted skin.

Their comrades were probably waiting for them back at the temple complex, but neither one really cared. The crumpled little alley just south of the Dragon's Table filled with low grunts and throaty moans. Still, the wyvern kept a faithful roost, despite the protesting of its famished stomach.

Ignorant to her steed's minor plight, the Macedon princess gyrated her hips to match Ryoma's thrusts. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to draw him closer, if only to get more of his girth within her hot, wet pussy. The stress of battle melted off her as she relished the carnal relief that was so oft deprived of her.

The Hoshidan prince doubled his effort, slamming into the redhead with the vigor that would usually be put into his swordplay. Much like her, the battle had wound him up to an almost unbearable degree; so much so that her curt invitation was immediately taken despite how lowly and craven it truly was. But station and merit took a backseat to the intense act of fucking their tensions away.

Besides their lewd loins, neither party had discarded of anything outside of their battle plate; meaning that roaming hands would have to trace over cloth or leather as opposed to supple skin. But they made do as Minerva rubbed his clearly defined arms as he cupped her shockingly delicate neck. Their eyes remained locked even when the most minute of jolts caused either one to wince.

"Y-you fought well, Prince Ryom-aaah." The redhead grunted as she shook her hips.

"As did you, Princesss Miner-rrr-va." He growled while briefly pausing his thrusts deep inside her before resuming with a vengeance.

That was the extent of their words; lacking of sexual intent, but clearly hampered by the acts they were undertaking. There was no point in wasting time on idle talk, especially not when both knew what they wanted. They were both ignorant and blind to what would take their acts beyond mere rutting…but again, neither one really cared.

Minerva hissed as a particularly hard thrust ran her back against the coarse brickwork. Even with her leather jacket, she felt the scraping agitate her skin. But in return; the burst of pleasure that wracked the rest of her body was a worthy trade-off in her biased eyes. It was almost enough for her to attempt to lift her heavy, boot-clad foot against his back, only to decide against it once she realized how burdensome the act would be.

The prince felt his impending end and sped up the pace of his thrusts. The wet smacking of their loins reached their impassive ears as he felt her gloved hands wrap around his shoulders in an attempt to prevent him from pulling out. His peak was reached, and Ryoma came with a mighty bellow.

By her figuring, today was theoretically supposed to be safe. Regardless if it was true or not, her craven womb took his spunk as a wave of white-hot ecstasy caused her toes to curl in her boots. The last thing she knew before her senses completely left her was the brushing of the prince's coarse, spikey hair assaulting her cheeks…

After that last chorus of sexual thrill, the ancient grounds fell into silence once more. The wyvern's eyes adjusted to the coming night as it impassively watched the two finish their tryst. A quick glance to the more active temple confirmed that the camp had been firmly established; meaning that a search party would be deployed soon enough. They could only spare a measly few minutes before they'd have to re-don their armor and finally return to their allies.

Tomorrow they would go back to being comrades; royals of distant kingdoms that came together to aid a pair of young nobles in their unworldly plight. But who could say what would happen before then…or even after? Perhaps in time he would fall for those sharp rubies; come to cherish her in a way beyond his respect for her as a warrior or his cravings for her as a woman. Maybe even she could reciprocate those emotions and find a place on the throne of Hoshido just as comfortably as she could on the field of battle…but for now she wanted his loins; nothing more.

Love could come later; they had lust to sate.


	28. Niles x Linde : Tears

Niles would proudly accept he was an unabashedly promiscuous man.

While his biting tongue came from a less than stellar upbringing, make no mistake that the outlaw had the gumption to back up his claims. While he found bedmates among both sexes, he did find himself moreso drawn to the fairer ones; they WERE for the most part easier to twist after all. But this just felt so…pedestrian.

No chains, no whips, not even a stiff mattress. While their furnishings weren't exactly decadent, they were FAR nicer than a marching tent; as befitting a home in the nicer parts of Aytolis' capital. Low-lit candles and the smeared lights from the outside storm was their guide as he engaged Linde in a shockingly tender display of loving.

She was…cute. In an army that boasted the likes of princess Camilla, ladies Azura and Corrin, and even princess Ceada; the pontifex' daughter registered just above the younger or younger-looking members of their forces in terms of beauty. Sure, there were glimpses of something more; flashes of radiance that would appear in her smile, or even a heavenly glint that would come from her long, brown hair…

…Obviously, he was going daft.

None had been above reproach in his assaults; not even the princess of Talys that had managed to rebuke him could find respite. If anything the way she reacted should've made it all the more appealing to strike now; in the midst of their heated passion. And yet…he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than worship her.

Her bare body exposed to his twisted hands; hands that would've gleefully torn into every little flaw or imperfection. But rather than torment her or break the wide-eyed mage (by skin or heart mattered little), he caressed her. Not just her modest breasts or slim hips, but even the simple things like her smooth belly or her trembling shoulders.

"N-Niles…" Linde whimpered; powerless under his pleasurable assault. Those sweet, dulcet tones admittingly still sent a jolt of pleasure through him, even if it was devoid of the usual helplessness or twinge of pain. And yet such absence was far from his mind; If anything he felt almost wary of her mewls; as if afr…conce…CURIOUS, if she would rebuke him.

The mage brought her dainty hands around the outlaw's head as the Nohrian began to lavish her perky boobs with his most deadly of whips: his tongue. She winced as his stiff desire rub against her inner thigh; sending a twitch of anxiety and excitement every time he subconsciously flexed his dick. The brunette swallowed the massive lump in her throat as she timidly reached down to probe his…equipment.

In the muted light of her bedchamber. The outlaw took her actions as affirmation to continue. Their position was one of marital indulgence; him above her and looking directly into her wide brown eyes. A banal way that was usually too seeped in puritan worth to be given a thought…and yet here they were; here HE was. It only took a single nod from her for him to thrust…but alas that restraint only went so far; especially once he engaged in the all-too familiar dance of flesh and sin.

"I-!"

Niles withheld a curse as he prodded…something; something that was torn in twain thanks to how recklessly he'd gone in.

That…wasn't expected.

She kissed him; a sloppy affair that was clearly meant more to mask her pain. Still, her sudden act managed to take him by surprise; as indicated by his widened eye. Not even the prick of her nails scratching his chest registered against him. The Nohrian's fingers were uncharacteristically placid even as he felt her start to nibble on his lip.

He averted his gaze; a remarkably easy feat with only a single eye. Time passed by agonizingly slow; even as her cries slowly yet surely dwindled away to a light hiccup, and then into a muffled whimper. He felt her lips leave his…and yet he returned his gaze only to the pained look on her face. Even if the lighting would permit it, the outlaw was hesitant to look down; if only in fear of the dripping blood from her desecrated maidenhood.

This wasn't like their earlier tête-à-tête, the one that had sparked the flame leading to this very moment. He'd hurt her; this time in a way that was rather irreparable even by the most skilled of magics. The streams that poured down her cheeks was as incriminating as any bloody dagger… And yet the look in her eyes; the luster that refused to dull in the slightest made it impossible to feel remorse. There was no need to repent when no crime had been committed after all. He watched as the mage wiped the tears from her eyes before she started to wiggle her hips.

The outlaw rubbed the nuisance out of his good eye before he matched her…


	29. Navarre x Hinoka : Discipline

Hinoka's scarf stifled her moans as the aloof mercenary thrust into her tight folds. Training had robbed her of that burdensome hymen, even if she was still technically a virgin as far as the act itself went…well, she HAD been one until today. If anyone could see her burning cheeks coupled with her dazed eyes, it could've been easy to see this as just sex.

However an important distinction would make it hard to believe that this was a consensual affair; namely her gag and restraints.

The scarf around her neck was actually balled into her mouth. Her wrists were tightly strapped to the pole of her spear, leaving her outstretched and held in place by her own weapon. Conversely, her legs were lashed to her knees to prevent the Hoshidan princess from fighting back with any sloppy kicks. Other than her tattered panties, her apparel was entirely intact…for whatever good that did her.

The mercenary reared over her with his hands on her shapely hips. While his dick wasn't the biggest, there was little doubt that the long-haired man knew how to throw his weight around. If nothing else her quivering sex was practically gushing, even as she was 'violated'. Perhaps she'd been a touch too arrogant in her claims of being 'above' such temptations when she took his challenge.

Navarre had been as curt as always, even as he openly declared the intention of this twisted exercise. Hinoka had been obviously flustered at the suggestion, but had quickly changed her tune once he tried to move on instead. When the mercenary explained that victory would determine who was the assaulter, she had gripped her spear with a confident grin.

…Well, turns out that an advantage meant little when the skill gap was simply too big. No sooner was she on her ass did he have her trussed up with her own spear and was closing in. the thoughts she'd had of riding him like her beloved horses had been quickly wiped away, even if she could begrudgedly say she was enjoying it.

The sparse little hut was filed with muffled grunts and the subdued slapping of flesh. With fingers that were oft-affixed to his fearsome blade Wo Dao, he slammed his hips into her; causing jolts of ecstasy to fly up the redhead's back. His work was impressive; binding her in place without a single loose knot to be found. In comparison the gag had been a spur of the moment decision; he simply couldn't stand her sexual mewls and coos, especially since he barely tolerated her regular voice to begin with.

He did nothing more; made no attempts to molest her or gods forbid; lord over her. Beyond it simply being too bothersome to waste words, the mercenary knew that her failures were punishment enough. So his hands remained firmly planted on her hips as he railed her from behind.

Hinoka gasped into her gag as a particularly sharp thrust impacted her entire body. Without the stubborn drive to hold herself up, the Hoshidan princess toppled to the wooden floor. The sensation of her cheeks being rubbed raw was lost to her as her mind utterly shut down under the force of her orgasm.

Navarre grunted as her constricting walls attempted to milk his cock of all he was worth. It could've been easy to… but that wasn't his plan. The mercenary struggled to extract his dick, succeeding just in time for his first load to strike her back. With the Hoshidan drooling beneath him, the brunette was free to bathe her in his cum. The stains that would be left in her precious uniform would be a reminder of what her arrogance had cost her.

With their early training, following bout, and the last two hours catching up to him the Scarlet Fencer fell back onto his knee with a huff. With his eyes closed, he didn't bother to respond to her actions until begrudgedly opened them.

"…Not bad."

A quick glance confirmed his suspicions; she'd used the blade off to the side to cut free her wrists. The rest of her 'restraints' were comparatively child's play. Regardless, she had successfully undone her bonds and was now leering at him with her spear affixed to his neck.

"And how do you feel about leaving a woman alive on the battlefield?" the sky night smirked as she spat out her scarf. While he didn't visibly react to her bravado, anyone that bothered to pay attention to him would've noticed the smallest upturn on his lips. Oh he was going to make her regret those words…or at the very least make it harder for her to speak…


	30. Marth x Camilla : Two Moons

On this cloudless night, Marth saw two moons.

The trek up the World Tree was a long one, as befitting a structure that towered over the nearby mountains. And yet as they neared the branches and the sacred power awaiting them, the bitter cold and snow gave way for a shockingly temperate and verdant paradise amongst the sturdy leaves. So much so that their desperate battle with the dreaded Gharnef had taken place entirely at the summit.

He truthfully didn't know how they'd gotten here. Not their location of course, but rather HERE; the two of them, alone, with only the barest hints of clothing. Their comrades were back at the enigmatic ruins, preparing to rest for the long march back down the tree at first light. But neither the Altean nor his buxom lover was keen to waste the hours away sleeping.

Camilla let out a breathy hymn of appreciation as she felt the surprisingly supple hands of the prince massage her derriere. While her bumpers were simply no where near as all-encompassing as her treasured twin dragons, that wouldn't stop her from giving one hell of a rumpjob. Her dragon-riding skills were perverted as the natural gyrations of her hips were instead put to service of running her flawless ass flesh against his royal scepter.

As the Nohrian princess raised her arms and arched her back, a chill sent shivers across both their exposed bodies. Surprisingly enough the reasons for their state of undress WAS well within the confines of their respective knowledge. The malig knight had had the misfortune of finding a mage with a rather…obscene tome in its possession. A similar fate had befallen Marth shortly after, but not before he'd given her his cape in a chivalrous attempt at preserving her 'modesty'. It now rested at their side, it's service completed.

Camilla continued her ministrations; breaking up the constant gyrations with the occasional wiggle or a quick thrust upwards. All the while she hummed a quick-tempoed Nohrian march theme; an odd choice given the nature of her current craft, but one that suited her well enough. It certainly served to titillate the Altean prince holding onto her every husky note.

While her corset failed to offer him a complete picture, the parts that he could see were on brilliant, uncensored display. Whether it was her sinuous back muscles on display, or the way her midriff morphed into the beautifully bulbous buttocks. Daring to look away could only be a fool's errand, rewarded by the small chance of seeing her beautiful, uncapped breasts from the other side of her raised arms. If he focused hard enough, he could JUST make out the splayed form of her tits during the briefest moment of her rising.

Damned it all, he didn't care if it wasn't proper, or that she wasn't just another eager young fair knight or a coy flirty maid. He needed the Nohrian princess: NOW.

"Ah! I was wondering when you'd want to proceed, my dear." The temptress cooed as she felt him roughly seize her hips just as she was starting to make her way down his shaft. With the lull broken and the next phase clearly upon them, the wyvern-rider angled herself further up his chest in an attempt to let his manhood clear the underside of his crotch. Once she saw his swollen red crown, the princess couldn't help but send a little giggle and wink at his dick before they guided it into the waiting folds of her dripping hot sex.

It should come as no secret that her maidenhood was long gone; an inconsequential loss for the bloody, brutal life on the field of battle she'd been reared into. But despite such sordid details, she was no less tight than a deflowering virgin; constricting his cock in a manner that was equal parts gratifying and intolerable. And then she began to bounce…

Marth's hands served as anchor points for her wanton movements; keeping her in place above his stiff Altean pride. Meanwhile his kindly blue pools were utterly transfixed to the hypnotic ripples of her ass as he watched her bounce atop his body. "P-princess Camill-Ahh!"

"Now now my – _oooh_ …-my dear; no need for that." She remarked, clearly labored by the intense sparks of lust and pleasure that littered her now goose flesh-ridden body. They had precious little time before someone caught wind of their disappearance; why waste it with such frivolous small talk? From the way her lover's pace quickened, it was clear they were in agreement.

The cavernous hollow the two rutted in echoed with the thin vestiges of their sordid rendezvous. If anyone were to come striding in through any of the three large openings, they needn't look any harder than a quick glance into one of the corners to see the unsanctioned liaison. But luckily for them, the scouts had not yet begun their rounds; meaning that they were safe albeit on a razor's edge.

Feeling her orgasm rip through her would've been enough to make the Malig knight scream like the wyvern she oft-straddled; a pounding cry that would've surely alerted their comrades to this location if not for the continued sacrifice of Marth's cape. Her mouth closed on the expensive silken garment, staining it with her drool and spit as a price for its secrecy. The sudden loss of one of her propped hands, however brief, was enough to send her falling back.

Marth grunted as he felt her fall further along his chest, even as he quickened the pace of his thrusts in anticipation for his own climax. In addition to feeling even more of her incredible ass cheeks bouncing against his thighs (albeit at the loss of its equally rewarding visage), the closer range gave the Altean prince the much-desired result of finally reaching Camilla's wonderful breasts. And with just a shift from her hips to those bouncing pillows, that dream became reality.

By the gods they felt so…heavy; delightfully so as a matter of fact. It could only be a testament to her physical strength that she'd never in the slightest complained about how top heavy she was, or shown any signs of being hobbled. He felt his palms pass over the sudden coarseness of her nipple, and like a starving mutt was drawn to the little milk tap to start manhandling it like no tomorrow.

With her cascading lilac tresses blinding him, Marth instead relied on his sense of touch to blindly worship and revere this heavenly body. His hands acted in tandem; one would roll and knead her tit-flesh as the other assaulted her erect tips. His head shook away the long hairs until he finally latched onto her pristine neck; ripe for suckling. The pleasant aroma of her hair mixed with the already captivating air of the World Tree; making the Altean feel lightheaded…or perhaps it was the altitude catching up to him.

What little sense of rationale in her shapely body quickly fell under the devastating assault. Her hands gave up trying to prop herself up in favor of reaching behind her to pull him closer into her neck. Her other hand went down until it reached the space just above their soppy union and started to play with her clit even as he pulled her areola up. It was at this time that she had the desperate plan to pinch down HARD on her sensitive little nub just as the prince unreleased a threefold attack; biting down on her nape just as he squeezed both her fun bags together.

Marth felt her pussy once again clench up as the second climax reduced the fearsome Camilla to a babbling, sweaty ruin. His own release could come no later and with a final, labored thrust he slammed his hips up and unloaded directly into her waiting folds. The princess could do nothing but white out as she felt her fertile womb painted with royal Altean cream…

* * *

"Oh hello Chrom; have you…seen…Mar-mar….um, why is your hair colored funny?"

* * *

 **Since this is probably going to be my last update for February, I'd like to make what I hope is an exciting announcement. The Valentine's poll was honestly one of the most fun I've had planning and writing one of these, if only because of the wonderful amounts of ideas that people voted for. So I want to do it a little more frequently…sorta.**

 **What I'm proposing is that once every two weeks (unless noted) I'm going to have a poll open for WILDCARD votes. Choose two characters (either as a pairing or just two people at random) that are currently in Fire Emblem Warriors, either an act OR a location, and leave a comment with those details. About a week after the vote opens I'll tally the results and write an entry for the winning couple. Doesn't matter if they're same-game or if they have a support conversation or not. The entry will be about standard length (between 900 to 1400 words) and the details will be determined out of the listed pool.**

 **Just this once I'll have the poll open early, and the vote will run till Sunday the 4th. The results will be written and posted sometime after. In between that I'll keep doing requests and whatever other one catches my fancy, so don't worry about any intentionally withheld pairings. Hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to hearing your ideas!**


	31. Chrom x Azura : Duskfallen Dance

From the dark surroundings of their campsite, the two had stolen away. Their destination was a clearing just within the confines of the Kingswood; far enough that would suffer no trespass, but still close enough to reach their comrades in case of an emergency. However, such contingency had rapidly been left to the wayside as he finished stripping down just in time to watch her start her routine.

The water-dancing princess was in her underclothes, specifically the ones that accompanied her dark songstress attire. However; the inclusion of her veil, the omission of her top, and the removal of her legged stockings' crotch transformed it into from a captivating display to one seeped in desire and allure. As her hands weaved, her moonlit breasts bounced; and with each kick, the trimmed patch of blue muff was exposed between her thighs.

The exalt-apparent watched on, utterly transfixed as she spun around her planted spear. The dance she normally did didn't really rely on anything like this, but nor did it have such sexual gyrations. This was a dance for Chrom's eyes alone; as the one who had stormed his way into her heart and into her loins.

Azura watched her beloved prince with a thin smirk, barely visible from behind her mouth's covering. Instead she let her brilliant golden eyes do the talking never once leaving the sight of his naked arousal sticking up proudly from between his legs. The dancer sultry moved towards him, letting her hips and breasts bounce in sensual arcs with every step.

If the sight of her hands tracing along her tits wasn't already enticing enough, her next act definitely took the cake. The princess mounted him, letting her hot dripping pussy kiss the side of his dick and eliciting a mutal chorus of moans from their respective mouths. She felt his hands rear up and squeeze her rear, an action she'd let him humor only until she turned around and started rubbing him with her rump.

Feeling her pert asscheeks grinding against his cock made him practically cum on the spot. Their relationship was a fledgling one, and though she permitted him to fondle and squeeze her ass to his heart's content, they'd yet to take the metaphorical plunge. Tonight wouldn't be any different, but she would be sure that he enjoyed the experience all the same.

Chrom grunted as the Nohrian pressed his cock further into her butt's embrace. That wound up being the tipping point, and the man seized her hips. Azura squeaked in surpise as he pulled her back and slid up into her sex. "Ah! E-eager, are we?" she hissed as she looked back.

"Your fault." He growled as her rump landed on his lap. Her maidenhood had already been claimed previously, so that let them both get right into the swing of things. Their little clearing quickly filled with the sounds of rough, wet slapping and the wanton cries of a couple engaged in sexual congress.

The prince propped up her leg and slammed into her waiting folds. He ran his strong hands along the breadth of her limb, going back and forth along her thigh, hough and clave. As he listened to her mewls, he took in the sea-scented waft of her armpits. The thin blue hairs that peaked out beneath her shoulders contrasted nicely with her pale skin.

Not wanting to be outdone, the dancer leaned back and wrapped a hand around the exalt-apparent's head. In response, he reached his brand-clad arm up to cup her swaying breast. It would seem that her dear swordsman was playing for keeps…fine by her.

His vision was stolen from him as a tapestry of blue blocked his eyes. He felt her fingers withdraw from his hair, followed by her quim tightening up to an almost alarming degree. As he cleared out of the waving tresses, the answer was made manifest; the lithe songstress had raised her other leg to match the one he'd been holding up.

If he was a cunning man, perhaps he would've harbored the notion of relinquishing his hold and using her brief state of weakeness to force her submission. But that wasn't how Chrom thought; not on the battlefield, not in counsel, and certainly not in the matters of the flesh. Instead he met her challenge; halting his roaming hand at her haunch and moving his other palm to her opposite leg.

Azura bit into the fabric of her veil as she felt him secure his grip and double his efforts. Even despite her compressing folds her dear Chrom continued to rut with witless abandon. When she felt his dickhead slam into a particularly erogenous region of her pussy, the Nohrian princess came with a sharp cry.

The lord struggled to fight back his own climax; a daunting feat even ignoring how wet, constricting, and WARM her walls had become. The temptation to succumb and let her body milk his precious cum was great; far greater than many challenges he had faced in the past. And yet despite her nubile bodies ministrations, he just barely held off; testified by his own sigh as she came back to her senses.

The princess weakly smiled at his resolve. Despite how he felt regarding his…quick temper, she was proud that he had made it past her. Perhaps she could one day truly receive her fantasy of being fucked into a stupor before a single load assaulted her womb…but that was a dream for later.

"That was a fine rehearsal…but are you ready for the main act?" she asked. Chrom's response was to slam his way back into her folds with a roar…

* * *

Thanks for everyone that voted in the Wildcard! I'll have the votes tallied and the results up later in the week.


	32. Wildcard 1

The Nohrian noble had bared her feelings. The Ylissean heiress was frustrated. The Tactician was caught in the middle.

None of them expected things to turn out this way.

The heiress' wedding skirt lay beneath them. Only her corset and gloves remained as she used her tongue to feather in and out of the dragon girl's pussy. From behind, The Tactician grinded against her ass. He cupped her breasts and squeezed, causing her to squirm and writhe. The noble gasped as she received such a pleasurable pincer attack. _'By the dragons, these two are formidable.'_ she mused.

Corrin dared to open her eyes just long enough to confirm that Lucina was still looking at her. Sure enough, the sight of her Branded eye remained unwavering on the dragon girl's gaze. The silverette flinched as Robin's hands roughly squeezed her breasts and gave those little nubs a poke.

She couldn't help but let out a sob, overcome with arousal and happiness. At last she was with him, the man who had wound up pierced her heart. Better yet, knowing that he reciprocate those feelings. Luckily for the both of them, he had a very, VERY interesting future wife.

Outcomes like this were frequent, at least from the brief glimpses she told him. The crafty duo would often bed one of their fellow fairer Shepherds each night. Though such visions were beyond him (a fact that he cursed his older self for selfishly withholding), tonight would be a little different. He would bed the dragon princess, a feat that was beyond his future self.

Such a fringe victory wasn't on his mind right now. Instead he gave a little groan as he felt Lucina reach underneath the Nohrian Noble and cup his scrotum. Corrin gave a small shudder as she felt those gloved arms brush past the underside of her puffy, sensitive cunt. Gods, the difference between her usual attire and this matrimonial affair was striking.

The future princess showed a side of her that was simply unfathomable to either of the two.. Her actions were strikingly deft and sensually precise, especially when it came to massaging Robin's balls. Corrin wasn't immune to this onslaught either, even if her reactions were not relevant to the Ylissean's interests. No, she cared only for how Robin felt. And seeing him shiver and squirm under her touch was...honestly refreshing.

Perhaps he'd be able to one day match the man that molded her, the one that plowed her stupid until every orifice and appendage was baptized in fell seed. The same one that she'd gleefully shared with everyone of her friends and their mothers in a world after hers. But today would not be that day, and instead she would take the role as mistress.

She withdrew her tongue and stood. The sight of her corset was breathtaking, but clashed with her bare legs and pantyless crotch. Gods only knew what would've possessed her to have a bridal gown commissioned with a removable skirt. But neither of her partners were keen to air any grievance.

"I think we should focus more on preparing Robin." She explained as she held out her hands. The two traded glances before accepting her aid in standing up. With both her husband and his new lover in her grip, Lucina guided them over to the bed...

* * *

The princess didn't know weather to coo or scream in frustration.

Not at what was happening to her. She was actually quite content to let her beloved tactician keep finger-banging her and slowly rediscover her erogenous spots. Nor the bed, which was comfortable enough, even if she had no plans to ever sleep on it. No, the source of her ire was fixated on their guest, or more specifically her inability to control her teeth.

From the start it was impossible to ignore Robin's pain, but now it was simply unbearable. Reluctantly, Lucina withdrew from their lip lock with her husband-to-be and turned her attention to the slightly younger girl. One look at her branded eye made the noble Manakete flinch away. The heiress sighed _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Corrin's heart was going faster than a wyvern in full dive. She'd finally worked up the courage to pour her feelings out, and had even gotten the opportunity to essentially prove herself to not only him, but also the stern-faced falchion-bearer that claimed to be his future wife. And yet…she was just too nervous and was screwing up like crazy!

Her self-loathing was amplified as she felt Lucina affix herself to her back. This was it; she was going to be pulled away from him, and forever lose the man she'd come to honestly love. Her trembling eyes flinched as the Ylissean's manicured fingers reached up and…gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks?

"It's alright, but more like this." His fiancée instructed as she guided the timid little noble up his girth. She was shocked when the bluenette reared over her shoulder and began lavishing her beloved's dick with all manner of licks and kisses. A quick glance back to their marital intruder beckoned her to join in. with a meek gulp that was hilariously unfitting such a beastly fighter, the silver-plated dragon resumed her oral attempts.

Corrin brought her tongue back against the stiff rod and gave a tentative lick. Seeing how Robin reacted, she became a little bolder. Meanwhile, Lucina had set a brisk pace for her oral report, running her slippery wet tongue across her half of his dick and even rearing up to nibble the base of his glans. The contrast couldn't be more clear.

Despite being content that her husband was no longer in pain, the heiress to Ylisse quickly became tired of how slow the young noble was going. Without pausing her own efforts, she raised her hand and secured a gentle yet firm grip on the silverette's head. For her part Corrin was too stunned to react and opted to simply let herself be guided.

Lucina set the Manakete's pace to compliment her own, mimicking her more experienced movements with a reversal of direction. When the heiress licked up, the noble would lick down. When Lucina would suckle the space between his balls, Corrin would rear higher and nurse his crown sans her teeth.

"C...corrin, L-Lucina. Gods…." Robin groaned as he bunched up even more of the sheets in his hands. His cock twitched between the masterful touch of Chrom's daughter, and the the ameturish yet eager ministrations of the Nohrian Noble. But the look of adoration and love in their eyes was no different, even between his bride's branded eyes or his lover's shining red pools.

The Tactician's wife would give the girl credit, she was a fast learner. Moreso than that, she was clearly committed to his pleasure and had failed to notice that the Falchion-bearer's hand was no longer against her head. But she also didn't miss the manakete's trembling hand reaching up to cup herself. _'A bit small, but she should be able to service him well enough.'_ Lucina mused as she schemed of a way to grant her husband the pleasure she was physically incapable of.

She'd gladly have wasted hours away if only they were alone. The thought of whittling away the hours simply sucking his cock was one that brought such fond memories. But alas, this was not the royal archives in the middle of a firm peacetime, but a decrepit castle filled to the brim with dimensionally displaced warriors in the middle of a desperate struggle. They didn't have the luxury of time.

Letting her tongue be replaced by her hand, Lucina leaned in and whispered her sordid plan into the manakete's pointed ear. The sight of her already-pink cheeks practically igniting straddled the line between endearing and arousing. Regardless, Corrin gave a tepid nod before returning to lavishing his dick. Satisfied that her wishes would be met, the heiress reared up and engulfed his crown.

She had to place an extraordinary amount of trust in the silver-tressed dragon. While the noble had redeemed herself of her embarrassing initial display, that did little to necessarily suggest she could pull of the stunt Lucina wanted. But regardless, the heiress would have to put her faith in the girl's love and trust that the dragon would know to be more...gentle. Hey, it worked for the other manaketes, all three as a matter of fact.

With the Ylissean's words still ringing in her ears, Corrin reached the root of his penis and began to kiss his balls. Despite the innate tenderness of the act, there was actually a reason behind this. She was searching for...there!

"G-girl's, I'm-!"

As if they had practiced, the two women quickly exchanged roles. Lucina popped off his glans and trailed her way down just as Corrin quickly rose to take her place. But rather than stick his cock in her mouth, the dragon girl instead nipped at the thin skin of his corona. But the last step of being able to cover his exploding head eluded her, and instead Corrin was rewarded with a massive, sticky wad blasting onto her face.

Lucina looked on in subdued horror. She was definitely right, but had far, FAR underestimated the impact it'd have on him. Or perhaps it was more the fact that this younger version of her beloved husband was simply not as well-tended as he was in in her time. Regardless, she'd honor her word and let Corrin have the full brunt of his load...no matter how much it pained her.

With Robin being lost in the tsunami of his orgasm and his wife's promise of non-interference, that just left the eager young noble in the proverbial spotlight. Try as she might, the dragon girl failed to seal his ejaculating crown and still let some of his spunk escape through her lips. Still, the Ylissean heiress didn't budge until she saw his now-limp cock pop out the girl's lips.

Seeing all that cum drip off that girl's face and fall to the ground was...Gods, she couldn't stand it!

Corrin squeaked in surprise as Lucina pulled her down. "Give me." She ordered before slamming the noble's head down and prying open the Manakete's mouth. Having that delicious, salty treat dance down her throat was a sensation she'd been without for too long. And if the single glance she took downward was any indication, her husband was quite enjoying the show.

Oh she'd show him something good…

* * *

Lucina looked on as her future husband plowed the dragon girl. She had to admit, he was surprisingly quick at adapting to her sporadic transformations. Her hands traced down to the load of fell cum that was sloshing in her divine-blooded womb. Once upon a time the thought of carrying the seed of her world's doombringer would've made her enraged. But that was before they'd truly met, before she saw his convictions and his loyalty that her father oft praised…before she fell in love with him.

He wasn't the fell dragon, but just as much a victim of it as she was. The heiress had watched in despair as the father of thier dear Morgan had disappeared before their very eyes. Even as they watched the now-crumbling remains of Grima crash into the desolate island's surface, she wanted nothing more than to see him again… and it made each moment in thier bed after those long three years absolutely worth it. Not just to her, but to their friends as well.

Her eyes flashed danced as she thought back to the many nights they'd shared; together or with a guest. It mattered not if they were mages, clerics, knights, heroines, dancers, or even Manaketes and Taguel. Not even oblivion had been able to tear them apart. No matter the obstacle, the two had overtaken every challenge that came their way; by book, blade, or bed.

So no, she didn't hate him anymore, even as he repeatedly defiled their sacred bonds before her very eyes… In, fact she loved him all the more.

* * *

Congratulations to the winners; Anshux and Vixen on , King T'Challa and Gamma here on AO3, and the guest that tipped over in Corrin's favor! I want to take this time to announce that I'll be putting X-support back to work on more longer, in-depth projects again. some of you that were on AO3 might've already seen one of them, but I'll be posting that one here this coming Friday if you missed it.


	33. Marth x Zelda : Wisdom of the Throne

No this isn't the return of the series. this is in celebration of the Japanese release of Hyrule Warriors: Deluxe Edition. but hey, the Awakening DLC is out we've got that to look forward to now. anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

Both the blonde and the bluenette knew it was for relief, nothing more. That what they did in the throne room of Aytolis would remain there long after they returned to their respective lands.

The altean prince knew that his heart belonged to his beloved Ceada. That the moment they could return home and put an end to Gharnef and Medeus, they would be wed. But for now at least they had made a mutual arrangement, which was that what happened in Aytolis would stay there. Hence why he had no reservations about sodomizing the crown princess of Hyrule.

There could be no denying Zelda's beauty, nor the grace with which she handled herself or her rapier. Her eyes shined like the holy light she wielded, and her voice carried a song that could change the very winds. It was almost callous to resort to just complimenting her looks – her shapely curves, her generous bosom, or the ass that was so oft hidden under her dress.

Tonight that dress was of no concern, having been bunched up over her rear to expose her uncovered loins. Their battle plates were tossed aside into the far corner alongside their cherished arms. Their clothes were either undone or parted to allow their carnal coupling.

"Aah! M-more." The princess mewled as her anal cavity was stretched out. Her toes curled in her open stockings as another bolt of painful desire struck her body numb. Her fingers tightened their grip on the throne's armrests as she doubled her pace.

Below her, Marth was less coherent in his expressions of pleasure. He hissed and growled as his girth was constricted by the Hylian's ass. Precum and lube had only managed to do so much after all. Instead he showed his continued appreciation by squeezing her bare tit and rubbing her swollen clit.

"T-there; that'ssss it!" she cried as another orgasm ravaged her fertile temple. Her quim shot more juices onto the cushions, further staining the absent seat of Queen Yelena. But such a disgraceful act did not register in either of their horny minds.

The sheer size of the throne room was filled with the sounds of their fucking. If anyone were to enter the hall, they'd have a direct line with the throne and the two young nobles that were defiling it so. It was tense, it was reckless…and it turned them both on like crazy.

Despite her blissful state, Zelda's senses were as keen and sharp as ever. Her pointed ears twitched at the sudden sounds of an impending patrol. "S-slow down." she hissed. Marth reluctantly obeyed her orders. Not out of doubt for her well-earned judgment, but just from the respite that such a lull would entail.

The Altean prince was virile and hungered for the sensual flesh of the fairer sex. It was partially this hunger that had found him a mutual desire in the likes of the sacean noble and the zofian princess. The songstress of nohr and naturally the love of his life. And of course it was what led the Hylian princess into his arms this night.

He quickly grew impatient with awaiting her signal to resume and started nibbling on her neck. The blonde princess bit down her moan as her delicate skin was assaulted. The moans turned into subdued curses when his finger started tweaking her nipple again.

"C-can't you wait until they're gone?" she whimpered. The altean's response was to pull her breast by her teat. "A-ah!" she quickly cupped her mouth.

The minutes passed by agonizingly slow as she heard the heavy boots of the guards come to a stop right before the sealed doors. Her already-pink cheeks were practically aflame at the thought of being caught. But the way her hips squirmed and her core boiled at the thought... ' _Goddesses, please be merciful.'_

"Are they gone?" he whispered in her ear. The tone he used was no different than his usual one. A soft, almost soothing voice that had no real place in the matters of the flesh.

She could lie and have him continue to pound her with the speed and ferocity she needed. The chances of being caught were a heavy penalty however, especially given that it could be avoided if she showed the slightest bit of restraint. It would be the wise thing to do after all…

"Y-yes."


	34. Olivia x Xander : Dancing and Riding

**Back again, and with some words about the last chapter's reaction. but first...**

* * *

The midnight steed wanted to eat in peace. Unfortunately it was being disrupted by the sight of its master and the randy dancer.

"Ooh X-Xander," Olivia cooed. She struggled to hold herself up. Her breasts swung freely with every thrust.

Her constant blush had set her cheeks on fire. Her lavisicious outfit was matted with sweat. Yet despite her usually demure attitude, the dancer was openly moaning and mewling her adoration.

Xander was bare naked, the cost of being stripped of his regalia thanks to an armor strike. She had been quite thankful for the sight, and even more grateful for the way his defined abs had ground against her supple chest.

He rumbled, "Olivia" in a tone that made her weak in the knees. Her already drenched pussy flooded with her juicy desire as she attempted to constrict his cock. His earlier load dripped out of her snatch, making a puddle in the straw-coated ground.

She slowed herself down so she could rub her ass against his pelvis. The creampie was nice, but what she really wanted was to feel his body against her. "Oooh gods! C-Closer, please!"

The Nohrian stepped forward, penning her between the wall. His hands drew up from her hips and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back. He captured her lips in a rough kiss, not caring how shocked she was at his actions.

Xander's tongue dove into her mouth, muffling her moans. He reached over and grabbed her tits, kneading them like a baker's daily ware. The sweet smell of lilies haunted his nose as he reluctantly broke away.

The dancer whined at his absence, even as he continued to palm her breasts. Feeling light-headed, she pulled her head forward. The sight of Xander's imposing black glaring at her instantly unnerved her.

"P-please stop staring-Eep!" Olivia flinched as a strong thrust made her bounce. The horse was impassive to her concerns, merely tilting down to eat more oats before watching anew. "Aah! S-so embarrassing!" she cried as she attempted to cover her eyes.

The folly of her actions was only apparent after she'd bowled over the pen wall, banging her elbows against the side. Her lover had resumed his hold on her hips in order to increase his speed before she'd fallen. Regardless of her current plight, the prince doubled his pace.

The dancer squeaked as her belly slammed into the wall. She blindly groped up to grab the edge. She didn't expect Xander to grasp her wrists and pull her back. Another climax tore through her body like her scream tore through the stable. "EEEEEEEYA!"

The prince growled as he pulled her up. He managed to catch her by the stomach. Her head lolled back into his shoulder.

Xander struggled against the iron-clad grip of her walls, attempting to pierce into her loins. He attacked her neck, sucking the vulnerable flesh as his hips slapped against her.

Olivia snapped back to the smell of hay and sin. She quickly became aware that the Nohrian prince was still fucking her. Yet he seemed more wild now, less cooridanted in his thrusts.

' _H-he must be close...right?'_ she dared to hope. Her hoarse throat struggled to form a coherent plea. "Oooh, my lord, please! Give me my little dancer!"

Xander scoffed at her impertinence. He growled into her ear, "I'm not giving you your child". He relished her protesting whimpers before he reared up in preparation for his final strike. "I'm giving you MY child!" he roared as he rammed straight into her tight snatch.

"A-A-AAAAAAYIIIIII!"

Her voice broke as she succumbed to another mind-blowing orgasm. Meanwhile, the prince bellowed as he unleashed his load into her waiting womb. The dancer's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him start thrusting again...

How long till their mounted allies returned? None of them cared, least of all the degrudged horse.

* * *

 **Got to be honest, I'm disappointed. Not in the reactions, although the lack of meaningful critique makes it difficult to take any naysayers seriously (Incidentally, you want to tell me what you mean by me 'contradicting myself'?). But more so than that, I'm disappointed in the way some of you attacked a fellow reviewer that was pointing out something very crucial to keep in mind.**

 **I'm not doing these for money, or because someone tells me to. I'm doing these for me, and for the people that are courteous enough to consistently support my work. Whether that be chiming in on multiple chapters, or even just giving me a much-needed critique to help improve myself. I take far more stock in what they have to say then any nameless accountless poster that can't even be arsed to make a name. There's a reason that most of the requests have come from AO3 and not from here after all...**

 **So guess what, I''m not changing. Bitch and moan all you want, If you're not going to bother and explain your grievances, I'm not gonna waste my time trying to address them. Call it being a kiss-ass, but the fact is Vixen is right; some of you guys/gals don't seem to understand how to interact. Oh and just for a lark; no I don't waste my time being a spiteful little anon trying to attack others. That'd be even more on a nonsensical path of action than being a smut peddler imo...**

 **But regardless of all the that, I've got one other thing to say - X-supports is ending. You want the reason, then go over to my AO3 account. While you're there, maybe take some stock of how it differs from here and understand that I'm not obligated to post my work here on FF. for those of you that have enjoyed my work or even chimed in with some constructive advice, I sincerely want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. And don't worry; I'm not going away any time soon.**


	35. Tharja x Corrin : Hexpedition

Tharja let out a mewl as her grip on the rock tightened. "S-s-so m-aaaah," she moaned. Corrin doubled his pace, latching onto her upper neck and running his tongue against her supple flesh. His untamed silver pubes brushed into her trimmed midnight patch.

Their little alcove in the Kingswood was filled with the lascivious sounds of slapping flesh. Night had settled on the land, leaving only a nearby arcane orb to light their sordid liaisons. Her discarded satchel filled with ingredients lay forgotten in favor of the pleasurable sin that had overtaken their day.

The Nohrian prince was stripped to his smallclothes, with his drawers at his ankles. The Plegian sorceress had more clothes on, although her body suit had been torn open at her crotch and breasts. Her tit flesh was covered in scrapes and nicks, a testament to how long he'd roughly nursed and palmed them.

His teeth scraped against her neck, nibbling down and leaving love bites near her throat. His chin rubbed against the cold metal collar, pressing it closer into her neck. She hissed in response.

Tharja struggled to match his pace, having fallen behind the slightly younger prince. She pressed her lover's body closer to her, rubbing her erect nipples against his. The half-manakete's skin was unbearably hot and hard as steel. She really was fortunate that her earlier foresight to lull his draconic instincts had been heeded.

Sweat flowed off her, causing her outfit to become sticky after hours of vigorous sex. She'd lost count of how many times her body had been ravaged by the white hot vigors of an orgasm. She'd long since blown out her voice with her carnal shrieks, leaving only pitiful whimpers to show her appreciation.

Corrin heaved and panted with every thrust, his charmed muscles screaming all the while. He could tell that he was nearing the end of this endurance hex. That the climax that she dearly sought (and he desperately needed) was at hand. "Tharja...I'm so close!"

The sorceress dulled body perked up at his words. Her tired, ravaged mind struggled to respond, managing only a dry, curt command, "Off."

He obeyed her wishes, not paying a mind to his muted draconic instincts. He pulled out and gently helped her to the ground. Tharja winced at the feeling of grass on her knees. Yet she was thankful to be off her feet after gods know how long. The pelgian offered her noble lover a grateful smile before turning back to his dick.

She took the throbbing penis into her mouth, engulfing his already-sensitive shaft with her wet lips. The sorceress leaned forward, accepting more and more of his long, slender girth until it reached the back. With a deep breath, she pressed down and accepted him into her tight throat.

Her earlier attempts to coax out his precious seed had failed, even after over an hour of fellatio tricks. His suggestion of fucking her raw against the rock had turned out to be the solution they'd needed. 'Took long enough. I swear the sun went down a few hours ago…;

Corrin gritted his teeth at the constricting sensation on his dick. His fingers wrapped around her long tresses, coiling them between his digits. He tried to open his eyes, only to see her sultry gaze looking right back at him. "I'm-!"

His warning snapped her out oh her lull. Only now did she realize that she'd forgotten to grab the flacon to contain his load. She wouldn't be able to reach her discarded bag to grab it. So instead she'd just have to retain the samples.

The sorceress let the first two blasts go straight down her throat. She slowly brought her head back up the length, struggling between swallowing and choking. Eventually she brought the still-cumming cock back into her mouth, creating a tight vacuum seal just bast the base of his glans.

With the bulbous crown just inside her lips, Tharja attempted to keep as much of his spunk in her mouth as she could. Her cheeks ballooned out to increase the available space. She got used to breathing through her nose as she patiently awaited the end of his climax.

It took far longer than she'd expected, and more than a few helpings of sperm had to be sacrificed into her waiting gullet. Yet eventually, the flow ebbed to nothing. Tharja pulled off his dick, sealing her mouth after letting a few dribbles of dragon cum escape.

Corrin reached to the empty flask and held it up for her. The sorceress took it in her hands, reared over the thin neck of the glass, and opened her mouth. The potent contents drooled into the vial, quickly filling it. She scarcely noticed him place an elixir at her feet.

The prince watched the erotic sight in awe. Of his ejaculation, the Plegian had managed to retain more than a concoctions worth of jizz. 'She wasn't kidding when she said once should be enough.'

When she saw that the bubbling batter was overflowing, she sucked the spunk back into her mouth. Her donor was patient as she swallowed what remained. Tharja brought her manicured nails up to her lips and wiped up any remaining cum. "Manakete seed... that should be the last one then," she hoarsely explained as she capped the bottle.

"I don't even want to imagine what kind of hex you'll be making with that," Corrin said. He turned away to re-don his armor, giving the exhausted sorceress some much-needed respite. From behind, he listened as she downed the viscous elixir in record time. "Especially given how crazy this new hex was."

"Oh no, that was just a side effect of the last one." she offhandedly explained. Corrin froze in the middle of putting his shirt back on at her words. He felt her press on his back, rubbing those bare, perky nubs against him. Her husky voice whispered in his ear, making long strides to renewing his dormant desire.

"But with these, well…" she let out her signature chuckle, a large helping of lust dripping with every word. "Mmm, let's just say you won't be training tonight...or tomorrow either."


	36. Camilla x Owain : Dragon Bareback

For once, words escaped Owain Dark.

Not about the lovely princess of Nohr, although it'd be fair to say that one glance at Camilla's voluptuous form would strike any man mute. The exalted swordmaster would write an epic to the princess of dusk that would make bards weep. But his tongue was still.

Further epochs could be regaled of their surroundings. The fiery hellscape of Ebony Mountain was more at home as a battlefield of steel and magic rather than one of clashing skin. The heat choked him, driving rivers of sweat down his rippling chest. Better still was the puddle that had formed between her twin peaks. That was not what gave him pause.

In the end it came down to where their duel of the flesh had commenced. Where they had cast aside trusted weapons and relied solely on their natural gifts and bounties to grapple not as Yllisean or Nohrian, but as man and woman.

Or rather, _what_ they we're laying on.

"Oooh, that's it." Camilla cooed, massaging her massive tits. Her toes curled with her towering heels. Her back was arched across the rim of her saddle and onto the cool metal plating over her beloved Malig's neck. The great beast slumbered beneath them, ignorant to their antics.

Owain watched they hypnotic sight, briefly forgetting that they were straddling her great undead beast. He dared to bring his eyes up to her bliss-soaked face, catching the lingering traces of his exalted seed on her lips.

His hands tightened against her hips, struggling to find a hold in her steel corset. The myrmidon could feel her pubic curls caress his pelvis each time they met. Camilla's sweet voice reached his ear, snapping him out of his lusty musings, "Please, continue".

The princess giggled at his gormless expression, finding it rather endearing. A perfect contrast to the well honed body and 'sword' that had impaled her. She brushed a few strands away from her mouth before smiling, "you were praising my breasts?"

"Oh! Uh, Y-your bosom must strain to hold the fathomless love welling in your heart." he stammered, growing bolder near the end.

She looked up to the young myrmidon, listening to each platitude he lavised her with. _'He's quite eloquent when he gets into it.'_ she mused. A part of her hoped he would return to worshipping her hair, and maybe even give her an offering in the process. For now she'd enjoy his erotic rhymes..

Were they corny? Yes. We're they self-indulgent? Perhaps. Did she love every second of it? _Absolutely_.

Owain settled into a temperate thrust as he regaled the praise to Nohr's most intimate treasures. "The greatest eagles in the skies are envious of you and your twin drag…"

"D-dra-aaaaah."

"Mmm?" The princess opened her eyes, looking for the source of his discomfort. She realized that her pet had been roused from its slumber. The great undead dragon had reared its head, leveling its impassive glowing eyes against the young man fucking his master.

"Oh, you," she reached up and scratched its chin, eliciting rumbling groans from the dracolich. "Don't mind him. Just keep going my dear."

Owain struggled to obey, but the words had once more abandoned him. "I uh...that was it."

Camilla frowned, "Oh dear, d-don't tell me you're afraid of my little darling?" she pouted. He didn't say anything, but she felt his firm desire wilt a bit in her pussy. _'Well that simply won't do.'_

"Come here." she beckoned him. Owain obeyed, rearing over her risque armor until he was practically touching her trembling saw her tongue peek out to lick her dry lips, but resisted the urge to capture it with his own .

"Feet in the stirrups," she ordered. Confused, the myrmidon obeyed her request. The wyvern straddler reached behind her to secure the reins of her mount, wrapping them around her wrists. Before he could question her, Camilla wrapped her legs around his back. "Just hold on tight, okay?"

"W-what are you do-oooOOOING?!"

Camilla didn't respond, too busy screaming as a white-hot orgasm erupted within her core. She blindly squeezed her legs, crushing him against her supple body. Gravity had stuffed his screaming face into her chest, suffocating him against her bosom.

he tightened his grip on her arms, firmly glued to her pelvis. The sudden resistance against his legs made attempting to keep his feet planted a challenge.

Owain lifted his head out of her marshmallow trap the moment he could move. He gasped for breath, quickly realizing how clean and pure the air was. The skies were also much clearer, and the heat of Ebony Volcano had been replaced with the chill of the boundless skies.

 _'Don't look down, don't look down.'_

"Excuse me darling," he felt her armored finger touch his chin. With a meager show of force, she brought his head down to meet her sultry face. "My eyes are down here."

* * *

 **I'm kind of ashamed to say I struggled on this until an unrelated smut project gave me the idea. After that was just writing it all. With this I'm done highlighting the Awakening characters and can move onto the final four. I'm thinking this work will be done and sorted before the end of May.**


End file.
